Si la memoria no me falla
by sheejeez
Summary: Aunque usted no lo crea, Parkinson fue novia de Potter,  y a pesar de que el fingió no conocerla,  Pansy sabía que la memoria de Potter rara vez fallaba y alguna vez tenía que reconocer que una serpiente y un león en el mismo retrato lucían muy bien.


**_**Disclaimer**_ **Harry Potter_ desgraciadamente_ no me pertenece. Si asi fuera el caso, Harry no fuera de Ginny, y no abria una Astoria en mi libro.

**Si la memoria no me falla.**

* * *

><p><em>Aunque usted no lo crea, Parkinson fue novia de Potter, y a pesar de que el fingió no conocerla, Pansy sabía que la memoria de Potter rara vez fallaba y alguna vez tenía que reconocer que una serpiente y un león en el mismo retrato lucían muy bien.<em>

* * *

><p>Una gran cantidad de personas lo sabían, la misma Pansy era consciente de ello. Y no era un secreto a voces que Parkinson todavía conservaba la esperanza de que Potter viera mas allá de esa nariz pecosa. Aunque Pansy siempre supo de alguna forma que la Weasley y Potter terminarían juntos, con un montón de mocosas zanahorias brincando a su alrededor.<p>

Y viéndolo desde su perspectiva esos dos no hacían pareja. Lo que Pansy quiere decir es, como es posible que Potter de todos los hombres sobre la tierra, pudiera poner sus ojos en Weasley. Potter _el niño que vivo para contarlo otra vez_, estaba saliendo con su fan numero uno. Porque eso es lo que era Weasley, la niña siempre estuvo babeando por él, así como Pansy alguna vez lo estuvo de Draco, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo. Antes de que la guerra se convirtiera en una cruda realidad, la Slytherin solo era una niña superficial, cobarde y hablando de chicos todo el tiempo. Solo que la Weasley era mejor disimulando, fingiendo que su cariño por Potter era puro y verdadero._ Mentira. _Si Harry Potter, fuera solo un nombre más de entre tantos, posiblemente la niña no sería ni de cerca la novia de Potter.

Pero ahí estaba Potter haciendo el tonto con Weasley, y Pansy no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia lo que Potter hiciera con su vida. Quizás porque así se daría cuenta que Pansy no podía ser tan malo como el siempre la hacía ver. Pansy podía ser todo lo que él quisiera, pero jamás, de los jamases seria fan de Harry Potter. Ella se dijo que primero seria seguidora de unos de esos superhéroes Muggles, antes que del _soy demasiado bueno para ti, solo porque sigo vivo._

Ella vio como Potter susurro al oído de Ginevra Weasley, y esta pestaño tan superficial, que a Pansy se le hizo increíble que el idiota de Potter fuera tan ciego como para no verlo.

Gruño de impotencia. "Miren a esos dos, no saben hacer otra cosa. ¿Me pregunto si no se han dado cuenta que esto no es un _sucio motel_?" Pansy dijo a nadie en especial.

Ella vio como Weasley tomo el mentón de _su _Potter entre sus manos de largos dedos, y lo giro delicadamente, buscando el mejor ángulo para besarlo. Pansy tuvo que cerrar los ojos llena de impotencia, porque no podía hacer ni decir nada.

Pansy abrió los ojos, una vez que tomo un largo trago de aire.

Ella vio desgraciadamente otro movimiento de Potter, el tenia su cuello girado en la dirección de Weasley, alzo sus fuerte manos y tomo el rostro de Ginevra, Pansy pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo, pero Potter solo acaricio delicadamente las mejillas de la Gryffindor. Pansy se sacudió envuelta en escalofrías, recordando que alguna vez fueron sus propias mejillas entre esas manos. Grandes y callosas por haber sostenido tan fuerte la varita durante tanto tiempo.

Ella vio como el soltaba una limpia carcajada, la risa vibro en su alma, alertando a su corazón que había tenido suficiente de castigo. Pansy tomo entre sus manos los libros de Pociones y se paró de un salto. No pudo evitar dar otro vistazo, aletargar su dolor. Quizás se lo merecía; Salazar Slytherin la estaba castigando por ser la mayor de las cobardes. Una vez que Parkinson decidió que había sido demasiado, recorrió los jardines de Hogwart dejando atrás la felicidad.

Pansy se sorprendía de que Potter estuviera con Weasley, algo de lo que no debería de admirarse, después de todo. Alguna vez fue _Potter y Parkinson_ contra todos los pronósticos. Oh, sí. Harry Potter había sido suyo, completamente de ella. Fue a principios de quinto año, hasta a mediados de séptimo año, antes de que Potter se fuera hacer el héroe. Antes de que _Harry _la olvidara por completo.

.

_Principios -finales, Quinto año._

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que la torpeza de Potter –Podía ser bueno matando villanos, pero no podía arreglárselas con una miserable poción-. Había cortado mal los ingredientes, puesto más de la cuenta en el caldero y la poción embellecedora término hecha todo un lio. Snape no solo castigo a Potter, sino que también arrastro a Pansy con él. Parkinson estaba tan molesta con él, que Potter tenía que agradecer que se encontraban en medio de una clase, porque Pansy tenia un jodido Avada en la punta de la lengua.

Luego Pansy tuvo que ver a Potter durante todo un mes, ordenando botellas y limpiando el desorden que iban dejando a su paso durante las clases de pociones. Al principio lo único que hacía era maldecirse, finalmente los dos decidieron que el asunto se estaba volviendo muy tedioso. Y Potter le propuso una tregua.

Con el tiempo conoció a otra faceta de Potter. Fue una noche que Pansy llego mas tarde de lo normal a su castigo, Harry Potter ya estaba ahí, hecho bola en un rincón del salón. Fue una noche de tormenta y lluvias torrenciales. Mientras Pansy tomaba una distancia considerada, ella se dio cuenta que Potter no era el niño feliz que todos creían. El estaba llorando en silencio, y Pansy arrastrada por una mezcla de sentimientos se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y lo atrajo a su torso en un fuerte abrazo abierto a sus lágrimas, de alguna extraña manera Pansy Parkinson odiaba ver llorar a Harry Potter, ella quería hacer daño a quien quiera que lo hubiera lastimado.

Harry lloro durante todo el tiempo de su castigo –lo que hizo que Snape les diera otra semana - una vez que él se calmo, Potter limpio sus propias lagrimas con el roído suéter de Gryffindor.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho. El niño que vivió chillando como nena!" Pansy recordó haberse burlado de él, con la intención de cambiar su ánimo.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho. Una serpiente consolando un león" Potter había contestado, y Pansy ya no pudo refutar.

Ese no fue un gran problema, hasta que el héroe decidió que Pansy era digna de su confianza. Y le soltó la historia de su triste vida. Un día Potter le hablo de los Dursley. Una semana después, otro de esos días fríos y deprimentes de Potter, el dejo salir su dolor nuevamente delante de Pansy hablándole sobre la perdida de Sirius. Ya era muy tarde para que ella se tapara los oídos e hiciera caso omiso de todo. Como le hubiera gustado hacer, ella nunca había sido tan cercana a nadie, además de Malfoy. —Los lazos afectivos son dañinos, insanos, lo hacen a uno débil—. Pansy se encontró pensando, una de las ocasiones en que Potter y Pansy estaban en el aula de pociones. Y a un así mientras pensaba eso, también debió de estar sonriendo como boba, porque Potter hizo una broma sobre su rostro. "Si me sigues viendo con esa escalofriante mirada voy a pensar que te tomaste algún filtro amoroso escondido entre las pociones de Snape" El bromeo. Pansy revoloteo los ojos y le dio un golpecito juguetón en la cabeza.

Si, para entonces ya era muy tarde, por mucho que Pansy se aferrara a la idea de que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin no se veían bien en un retrato familiar.

Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de Diciembre. Mientras todos sus amigos y compañeros se iban, Potter y Pansy se quedaron en Hogwarts. Potter había alegado que no deseaba pasar la navidad cocinando para su familia muggle, y cuando los Weasley lo invitaron, el se negó una vez más diciendo que no tenía ganas de festejar nada, cuando lo de su padrino era todavía muy reciente. Pero Pansy vio algo más, detrás de esos ojos verde musgo. Sentada en su mesa de Slytherin ella no pudo evitar compartir una mirada cómplice con Potter. Por su parte Pansy tuvo que quedarse porque sus padres habían salido a uno de esos viajes de negocios. Parkinson no era una Slytherin por nada, y ella tenía una ligera idea sobre ese viaje, donde seguramente sonaba el nombre del que no debia ser nombrado. Pansy sabía que sus padres tenían poco y nada que ver en eso, los Parkison eran astutos, y jamás se pondrían del lado perdedor, aunque tampoco daría apoyo al ganador, simplemente serian parciales, así que ganara quien ganara, ellos tomarían ese lado. Porque sus padres solo pensaban en su vida, y la de su única hija. Mientras ella permaneciera desde ese momento en el lugar más seguro que era Hogwarts, ellos podían esconderse en algún lugar lejano, y de esa forma nadie podría obligarlos a que Pansy tomara la marca tenebrosa. No al menos hasta que se supiera de quien iba depender su vida. Parkinson sonrió, porque estaba casi segura de que Harry Potter era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. De otra formaba _ya sabes quién_ no andaría buscando de qué forma deshacerse de Potter. El sabía que Potter podía ser tan poderoso como el propio señor tenebroso.

Unos días después el castillo quedo casi vacío, a excepción de un par de Hufflepuff, algunos Ravenclaw, Harry y ella. Además del director Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. Pansy nunca había pasado unas vacaciones más cálidas que esas, por lo regular asistía a reuniones elegantes que la señora Malfoy o la señora Zabini organizaban.

Sin embargo, esas últimas vacaciones de diciembre, Pansy festejo la navidad en pijama, en la sala de los menesteres en compañía de Potter. La sala de los menesteres resulto otro de los secretos que el Gryffindor compartió con ella. Olvidaron la tradición, y pasaron al Pay de manzana, brindando con cerveza de mantequilla. A la mañana siguiente, Pansy fue recibida por una considerable cantidad de regalos como de costumbre. La diferencia la hacia la pequeña caja dorada enterrada entre tantos regalos. Con las manos temblando, Pansy desenvolvió delicadamente el obsequio. De la caja, saco unos pendientes, pequeños y redondos, con tres rubíes alrededor, que parecían simples a primera vista. No eran de mucho valor, según su experiencia, porque Pansy tenía muchas joyas que probablemente costaban más que su propia vida. Pero ellos eran preciosos, para los gustos de la Slytherin y con mucho más valor que cualquiera de sus joyas. También había una carta que decía:

Feliz navidad Parkinson.

PD. Nos vemos en el mismo lugar de anoche.

Con cariño, Harry.

Pansy sonrió a la carta, la palabra cariño se veía borrosa, seguramente Potter se equivoco de palabra o tenía mala ortografía.

Esa mañana Pansy si acudió a su cita con Potter en la sala de los menesteres. Harry estaba en medio del lugar, sentado en un cómodo sillón rojo. Casi toda la sala era roja y Pansy resoplo de molestia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan Gryffindor?.

"Te..Tengo otro…otro regalo…err, este…" Potter balbuceo torpemente, de la misma forma torpe que se acerco a ella.

Pansy enarco una ceja. "¿Potter estas tratando comprarme?" insinuó. Harry se ruborizo, una de sus manos se alzo alborotando su cabello. De algún modo Pansy lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese era un gesto de Potter cuando estaba a punto de cometer una tontería.

"Uh…no, yo, solo quiero… bueno, esto…" Potter tomo el rostro de Pansy entre sus grandes manos.

Lentamente el fue cerrando la distancia entre los dos.

"¿Potter… que hac.. ohmmg" Los labios de Potter tragaron todo sonido de su propia boca. ¿La estaba besando?

Los labios de Potter estaban agrietados, quizás porque él había dando un par de vueltas en la escoba antes de reunirse con Pansy.

Los labios de Potter también eran cálidos y carnosos, se movían muy cerriles. Como quien da su primer beso. Pansy tenía experiencia con los besos, y saber que tal vez ella era el primer beso de Harry Potter, subió su ego hasta el cielo. Y dejo que los labios de Potter la guiaran, cerrando de una vez por todo los ojos, y correspondiendo. Ella le iba a enseñar, que con un beso las personas pueden expresar mil veces mejor sus sentimientos.

En el beso tonto y baboso, ella por fin puedo confesarse.

Pansy profundizó el beso. Te quiero Potter.

Pansy abrazo el cuello de Potter, atrayendo hacia ella. Te quiero Potter.

Pansy juego con el cabello de su nuca, haciendo pequeños círculos. Potter gimió un poquito. Te quiero Potter.

Pansy jugueteo con los bordes de sus labios, con la punta de su lengua los recorrió, y mordió. Le gustaba oírlo hacer esos sonidos de principiante. Harry la imito, un poco más lento, pero a ella menos que eso le importaba, porque Harry Potter la estaba besando a ella de entre todas las chicas Hogwarts, a ella y no esa estúpida Ravenclaw.

Oh, Salazar. Como lo quería.

Poco a poco el beso fue disminuyendo, ella protesto y Harry soltó una risita. Su gran mano recorrió sus labios y acaricio sus mejillas. Pansy no pudo evitar suspirar. "Wow…" Potter silbo entre dientes.

Pansy chasqueo la lengua. "No, no, no. Potter. Primera lección, el hombre siempre deja que la mujer termine primero el beso." Ella se rio de la apariencia de Potter, parecía a punto de rogarle perdón. "Estoy bromeando, no sé como sean las reglas con las demás, pero conmigo es diferente, siempre es distinto."

"Comprendido, nunca hacerme el macho contigo" Potter bromeo.

Cruzándose de brazos resoplo en desacuerdo, y lo expreso en voz alta. "¿Macho tu? Potter, si me experiencia no me deja mentir. Yo he sido tu primer beso. ¿Me equivoco?"

Harry se removió incomodo.

"Te equivocas" Contesto muy seguro. Pansy entorno los ojos, había una sonrisa en su rostro, diciendo claramente no te creo nada. "Bese a una niña en el Kinder Garden" Añadió.

Pansy parpadeo asombrada, sabía que Potter estaba bromeando, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Ella soltó una carcajada, a veces Potter era demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Pansy sabía que eso que llamaba Kinder, era una escuela para los muggle pequeños.

"¿En serio Potter? ¡Qué gran experiencia¡" Potter enseguida iba rectificar. "Puede o no ser una broma, no importa. Me gusta pensar que soy tu primer beso, es completamente una experiencia diferente"

"Al menos tu puedes jactarte de eso, mientras que yo estoy casi seguro que te he visto besar a unos cuentos, entre ellos a Malfoy" El refunfuño.

Pansy más que sentirse ofendida, se vio complacida. "No hay razón para estar celoso. Tú has sido mi primer beso real." Asevero, asegurándose de que su promesa no tuviera ningún retazo de falsedad. Porque no lo era, no mentía. "Escucha Potter, tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué es?" Potter la animo a que continuara.

Ella estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, era ridícula su actitud, pero tenía fundamentos. En su vida había sentido algo semejante por alguien y estaba a punto de decirlo por última vez.

Pansy tomo la mano de Potter y lo guio al único sillón que había. Con una mueca de disgusto por el horrible color rojo, ella tomo su lugar a lado de Potter. La pequeña mano de la Slytherin se adueño de la mejilla del Gryffindor.

"Quiero que pongas todos tus sentidos en lo que voy a decir, Potter. Porque te prometo que esta va a ser la única vez que me lo oigas decir en voz alta. Soy una Slytherin, cargo con el apellido Parkinson, y los Parkinson hemos sido criados para todo, menos para sentir. Cuando era una mocosa de 11 años, me gustaba perseguir a los niños, incluso fui como un chicle, sobre todo con Draco" Ella se rio con el recuerdo. Y sacudió la cabeza despejándose. "La diferencia radicaba entre el sentir y el desear. Yo deseaba a Draco, porque era atractivo y provenía de una de las familias más ricas entre los sangre pura."

"Yo no soy atractivo, ni rico. ¿Qué hay con eso?" Harry la interrumpió.

Pansy rodo los ojos. "Potter, eres atractivo, solo que tienes un horrible autoestima. Y eres asquerosamente rico" Lo corrigió. "Pero cuando yo empecé a tener un especial interés en ti, no lo sabía. Solo pensaba que eres un pomposo engreído, que se regodeaba de su fama." Agrego.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estás conmigo porque soy rico y atractivo?"Harry cuestiono.

Pansy retiro su mano dolida. No podía culparlo, ello lo había insultado de muchas formas en el pasado.

"Harry" Parkinson dijo por primera vez su nombre, sin tapujos y sin apellidos. Harry la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y Pansy pudo ver cierto arrepentimiento en el campo verde de sus luceros. "Te quiero. Y no tienes una idea de cuan apenada estoy, por haber sido tan superficial y materialista." Confeso con el corazón taladrando en su pecho. Pansy tuvo miedo de sufrir un infarto tan joven y trato de calmarse. "Es probablemente que no te lo vuelva a repetir, lo que no quiere decir que no te lo demuestre con acciones. Lo voy hacer, tenlo por seguro, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser diferente."

La cara de Harry era todo un poema. Pansy no estaba segura de que tanto le había prestado atención.

"¿Me… me quieres?"

"¡Argg Potter! ¿Has oído algo de lo que dije?" Protesto ella molesta.

Harry asintió uniforme.

"Si, si… lo siento. Es solo que, pensé que solo te gustaba." Reflexiono. "Yo, no me lo tomes a mal. Me gustas, también me gustas mucho. Pero no sé si eso es querer, en mi vida e recibido muestras de cariño hasta que conocí Hogwarts, es muy difícil para mí todavía saber en qué momento deja de ser me gustas a te quiero." El dijo todo muy rápido, divagando.

Pansy vatio sus pestañas sin nada de coquetería, en realidad un poco asustada. "Oh" Ella musito.

"No, Oh. No te enojes, yo de verdad, de verdad, quiero intentarlo contigo. Podemos aprender juntos. Quiero estar contigo Pansy… si tu…. Si tú me lo permites. Claro, entenderé si no quieres, e sido un completo idiota, no tengo experiencia en las relaciones y tu estas confesándome tus sentimientos. ¿Y qué hago yo? Hecho todo por la borda con mi confusión, haciéndome parecer mujer. No quiero decir que tu…"

"¡Potter!" Pansy grito. "Detente ahí, me estas mareando." Y sin querer como siempre, ofendiendo. Pensó en voz baja "Tienes razón, regla numero 2. Nunca rechaces a una chica de Slytherin y luego te arrepientas. Esta muy mal visto de Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico." Ella se burlo. "¿Qué van a pensar? Oh, Harry Potter va matar a tú ya sabes quién con la mano derecha, y al último decidió utilizar la izquierda y como no era ambidiestro, el muy idiota fallo" Ella bromeo logrando lo que se proponía, Potter dejo salir una carcajada de su ronco pecho. "El punto es, ya he sido rechazada otras veces no me importa, probablemente contigo, bueno, me afecte en algún recóndito lugar de mi corazón. Por favor, no te creas mucho" Agrego viendo el gesto de miseria en el rostro de Harry. "Podemos darnos una oportunidad, soy una persona que no se rinde fácilmente, y dejo de ser una Parkinson, si tu no me llegas a querer"

Inesperadamente Harry Potter lanzo sus brazos en torno a la estrecha cinturita de Pansy, casi partiéndola en dos. "Tu ego está excesivamente alto. ¿eh?"

.

_Principios y finales, Sexto año._

En el sexto año de Pansy, el ministerio dio a conocer el verdadero retorno de Lord Voldemort. Por primera vez Pansy experimento eso que ella llamo _miedo ajeno._ Ella era un Slytherin y por lo general se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, y tenía verdadero terror por su vida, si Voldemort había regresado. Pero Pansy recordó que en aquel entonces, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue _Potter._ La Slytherin tenía miedo por alguien más. Entonces Harry y ella, ya eran lo suficiente cercanos para dejar de llamarse _amigos._

El sexto año de Pansy, fue aterradoramente difícil. La mitad del tiempo Potter se la paso metiendo sus narices en un libro extraño y la otra mitad complotando en torno al mejor amigo de la Slytherin, Draco. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Harry no podía estar más acertado sobre sus sospechas de que Malfoy era un Mortifago, como lo estaba de errado sobre sus razones.

Tampoco podía decirle _Si Potter, Draco es mortifago. Pero no te metas con él porque es mi mejor amigo y si le haces daño pienso terminar contigo. _ Había hecho un juramente a Draco de no decir una sola palabra. Y lo único que Pansy podía hacer, era tratar de desviarlo del tema, distraerlo para que dejara toda esa chorrada y disparates.

Pero Potter siguió con sus dudas, creciendo cada vez, hasta el punto de acorralar a Draco en el baño de Myrtle y dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Pansy recordó enfurecerse con Potter, ligeramente también recuerda algunos saludos que iba dirigidos a los difuntos padres de Harry. Esa fue la primer pelea que tuvieron, no la peor, definitivamente esa no era la peor, pero duraron la mitad del año escolar separados.

"! Estas jodidamente demente!" Pansy había apuntando a su mejor amigo con la varita, deteniéndole a mitad del pasillo vacio de las mazmorras.

"¡Sabes que no tengo opción! Así que hazte a un lado Parkinson, y metete en tus propios asuntos" Draco gruño.

"Son mis asuntos, Malfoy. No quiero que te conviertas en un asesino, por ese monstruo perturbado. Debe haber otra manera, que se yo. ¡Habla con el viejo chiflado! O con Potter, yo… yo puedo decirle que…" Intento convencerlo.

Draco dejo salir una amarga carcajada. "No entiendes, no puedes entenderme. Y tus padres están seguros en algún lugar olvidado de Dios. No puedo arriesgarme a hablar con Dumbledore, si Vol- _tú ya sabes quién_ se entera, va matar a mi familia en un chasquido, no… no puedo arriesgarme. ¿Y Potter? Ahora tu eres la demente, ese pobre idiota cree que todo el mundo es un desalmado, menos él. Tendría que llamarme _Pansy_ para que le imbécil me ayude. Ni si quiera sé cómo te enrollaste con ese… es tan cerrado de mente…"

Pansy no bajo la varita y la acerco mas al pecho de Draco. "Es _Vol-de-mort _ no tengas miedo de ese tipo chalado." Draco se estremeció, ella también lo hacía antes de tratar a Harry. Él le enseño que un nombre no puede matar a nadie. "Y claro que te entiendo. Mis padres pueden estar en cualquier lugar, menos conmigo. Me hago a la idea de que lo hacen para protegerme, pero mírame, _Voldemort_ podría obligarme a ser un mortifago sin el consentimiento de nadie, mis padres lo saben y a ellos ni si quiera les importa, ya sabes _un Parkinson solo importar para el mismo_. "Ella dijo con amargura. "Por favor, piénsalo Draco. No dejes que el miedo te gane, no… no lo hagas. Yo, ya perdí a Harry, no quiero perderte a ti también"

Draco la miro un largo instante, rompiendo la mirada el paso a su lado despeinando juguetonamente en el proceso el cabello de Pansy. "No hay otro camino, Parkinson. Perdóname." Él ni si quiera le dio la cara, y Pansy solo vio su espalda encorvada y derrotada. "Oye, y no te descuides. Potter es todo lo malo del mundo, excepto idiota. Y si es así, Zabini dice que tiene un lugar para ti en su King zise." Bromeo.

Nuevamente los pasos de Draco hicieron eco el desierto Pasillo.

"Idiota"

Una ocasión mientras Pansy se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor para hablar con Potter de una vez por todo. – no podía ser escondiéndose, ella también era una bruja-. Y sin querer la Slytherin escucho una conversación entre Potter y sus _guardaespaldas._

Suspirando de alivio, Pansy se entero de que Draco no había podido matar a Dumbledore. En cambio fue su padrino, Snape, quien lo hizo por él. ¡Pobre Draco! Debía de estar revolcándose en la culpabilidad. Últimamente Malfoy había desarrollado en grandes cantidades muchos remordimientos, la mayoría con fundamentos. Tal vez su cercanía con la muerte, lo estaba haciendo recapacitar. Así como Pansy y su cercanía con Potter, ella también tenía muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse.

Una de las cosas que a veces le hacían doblegarse delante de Potter, y para variar ser ella quien pidiera disculpas. Así que por eso espero que Potter terminara de contarles los acontecimientos al par de chismosos, obligándose a quedarse ahí parada sobre su orgullo mientras Harry amedrentaba a su mejor amigo. Antes de terminar con todas las pedradas, Granger y Weasley se disculparon por haber desconfiado de Potter. Y antes de que ellos se retiraran a su sala común, ella salió de su escondite, esperando que Harry captara el mensaje.

"¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson?" Weasley protesto con su varita en alto. A veces la _comadreja_ era por demás irritante.

Pansy ni si quiera hizo ademan de levantar su varita. Ella no iba a darle el gusto a ese par, además no quería más problemas con Potter.

Entonces civilizadamente dijo. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley." Pasando de él y de Granger, miro a Harry. "Potter, necesito hablar contigo" Hecho una ojeada a la compañía indeseada, apuntándolos con la nariz respingada. "A solas" pidió.

"¡Déjalo en paz Parkinson!" Una vez más la voz irritante de Weasley hizo su aparición. "Ustedes ya hicieron demasiado daño. Seguramente tu solo lo buscas para espiarlo e informar de todos sus movimientos, y para mí que le pusiste un filtro amoroso para que él se enamorara de ti. Pero estas en un error, tu _serpiente rastrera_, ya sabemos cómo se las gastan."

Pansy se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que la dejara por debajo de sus modales. "¿Vivir en una _insignificante_ madriguera rodeado de tantas comadrejas, te ha comido el oxigeno? De diez palabras, diez son tonterías." Ella se burlo mordazmente. "No tiene ni porque importarme lo que tu diminuto cerebro piense de mi, créeme Weasley necesitas juntarte mas con tu novia, algo de inteligente se te debe pegar" señalo a Granger que en ese momento también tenía su varita en alto, Weasley se puso tan rojo como su cabello. En otro momento se hubiera reído, pero ahora su relación con Potter estaba en juego. "Harry, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo, después te permito seguir odiándome" se dirigió a Potter.

"Tu…¡Porque no vas a molestar a otro parte antes de que te mandemos a Azkaban, porque seguramente fuiste cómplice de Mal…"

"Basta Ron" Harry lo corto. Y Pansy no pudo evitar dibujar una diminuta sonrisa de triunfo. "No tenemos pruebas para acusarla de una cosa así." La sonrisa de Pansy se borro.

¿El también creía eso de Pansy?

Era evidente que Weasley y Granger le metieron esa sarta de sandeces en la cabeza. Como odiaba no poder mandarles un Furunculus a ese par de idiotas.

"¿Pero… pero… no vas a escucharla o …. Si? " Weasley inquirió tartamudeando.

"Harry puede escucharla, tal vez Parkinson tenga algo bueno que decir, para variar." Por primera vez Granger aporto en la conversación.

Pansy bufo. "Quizas" finalmente refunfuño.

"Pero… ¡Hermi-…" Weasley rezongo.

"No, Ron. Harry ya esta grandecito, para saber lo que hace. ¿Vas a escucharla o no? Si no, puedes decirle de una vez, necesito que se vaya, de otra forma no pienso revelar la contraseña. Ya es mucho con que sepa dónde está la sala común. ¿Harry?"Granger hablo como si Pansy no estuviera ahí presente.

Pansy pudo sentir su enfado aumentando, intento controlarlo por el bien común. Si mataba a Granger, en su vida Harry querría escucharla.

Harry suspiro observando a Pansy que cada vez fruncía mas el ceño haciéndola parecer una vieja de mal humor.

"Vamos Parkinson, oigamos lo que tienes que decir, y luego cada quien por su lado" El accedió, y comenzó a caminar en otro dirección con la intención de alejarse de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pansy pudo oír brevemente a Weasley gritarle a Granger otra sarta de mentiras. Al menos ahora podía decir con evidencias reales, que la _me creo el obligo de Harry Potter._ Era un poco mejor que la comadreja.

Harry se detuvo por fin, cerca del gran salón. Y Pansy se quedo detrás de el, si atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Una vez solos, Pansy sabía que se acobardaría, como la Slytherin que era.

"¿Y bien… ¿Qué querías decirme?" Potter pregunto con la voz carente de emociones. Jamás le había escuchado ese tono, ni si quiera cuando todavía no se ganaban una detención juntos.

Pansy no lo había pensando. ¿Cómo demonios iba a justificar sus acciones? Ella era así, porque simplemente era así.

"Yo… que ridículo, ni si quiera sé cómo empezar" Respondió y vio como Potter empezaba alejarse. "¡No… espera!" Grito inconsciente. "Solo dame un momento. Necesito ordenar mis ideas." Ella suspiro. "Mira no vengo aquí a justificar las acciones de Draco, yo solo quiero _disculparme_ por haber dicho cosas que no sentía, lo de tus padres. Es solo, que Draco es importante para mí. Y así como tu apoyas a esas _cosas_ que se hacen pasar por amigos, pues Draco necesitaba de su único pilar en esta guerra, yo. ¡Necesito que me comprendas" Explico en un intento desesperado de que Harry dejara de darle la espalda.

Vio la espalda de Harry sacudirse en un ataque violento de risa, muy parecida a la carcajada que Draco lanzo, cuando discutieron en las mazmorras. "¡Crees que soy idiota! No hay punto de comparación, Parkinson. Malfoy es un maldito mortifago, sirviendo a un maniático, que mata personas inocentes por placer. Mientras que Ron y Hermione, arriesgan el cuello ayudándome. ¡Y tú me mentiste! Lo sabías, y a un así me condenaste por lo que le hice a Malfoy, aunque te explique que no quería matarlo, ni si quiera tenía idea de lo que haría el _Sectumsempra_."

"Todos cometemos errores, Potter. Además tú lo sabes, soy una Slytherin, y siempre termino metiendo el cascabel cuando mi orgullo está en juego. ¿No puedes comprender eso? Estoy aquí, cortándome la lengua de serpiente, por ti. Puedes, tan solo apreciar eso. ¿Considerarlo? Yo soy terca, tú eres imposible. Lo ves, nos pertenecemos. ¿Harry?" Si dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que en el futuro le iba rogar a Harry Potter, se hubiera cruciado a sí misma. A lo mejor así entraba en cordura.

"Dame una buena razón para haberme ocultado lo de Malfoy" Harry pidió.

Pansy se froto la barbilla e hizo como si pensara. "Potter, te conozco eres una persona muy impulsiva, ni si quiera hubieras terminado de escuchar media frase, antes de que hubiera corrido con Dumbledore. " Se excuso. "Y de todas formas no podía decirte, hice el juramente inquebrantable, no puedo quererte desde la muerte" Harry tenía una expresión de estreñido en rostro.

"¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?" Harry pregunto molesto. Pansy estaba segura de que había un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

"Porque, porque los Malfoy son lo que para ti los Weasley, mi familia."

"¡Ellos no son mortifagos!" contradecío.

"Con una razón" Pansy contradecío. "Contéstame una sola cosa _Harry"_

Harry accedió. "¿Qué?"

"Si los Weasley resultaran ser mortifagos en algún otro mundo paralelo donde Voldemort y los muggles sean los mejores amigos. ¿Los apoyarías?"

Harry se lo pensó un momento. "Ellos no, jamás…" comenzó a negar.

"Potter no seas negado, yo no estoy insinuando que lo serian por gusto. Ponte a pensar por un momento, y si ellos tuvieran que serlo por un poderoso motivo. ¿Seguirías a su lado?"

Potter debió de pensar que la punta de sus zapatos eran lo mas _cool_ del momento, porque sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron de verlos, mientras él se removía incomodo por la pregunta. Finalmente el dio una gran exhalación y miro a Pansy.

"Tal vez… si tuvieran una _descomunal_ razón" Acepto.

Pansy asintió. "Lo ves, tu nunca dejarías de lado a tu familia." Potter todavía no se veía muy convencido, así que ella recurrió a su última alternativa baja la manga. "¿Y si te digo que quiero ponerme de tu lado? Ayudarte a descuartizar a la _serpiente maniática._"

Harry abrió los ojos en shock y pareció quedarse mudo. "¿Qué?" musito.

"Si, yo quiero ayudarles. " Asevero. "Mira yo err… todavía me hablo con Draco, por cartas. En ella el me cuenta todo lo que _Voldemort_ le hace, o donde está. Yo puedo proporcionarte esa información"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde está escondido?"

Negando Pansy respondió. "No pienso decirte eso, Potter. Si me obligas y es necesario me obliviare." Aclaro. "Yo voy ayudarte con un par de condiciones. No me vas a preguntar por los Malfoy, y vas a desenlazar de todo culpa a Draco, si cometes el error de abrir la boca de mas, tienes que tener siempre en mente que la única traidora soy yo, y solo yo, Pansy Parkinson." Demando firme.

"¿Crees que soy tan miserable como para echarte a las fauces de un tiburón?" Pansy no entendía muy bien las frases muggles, así que lo cuestiono con los ojos. _¿Qué demonios dices?_ "Mis padres están muertos, no voy a dejar que lo único que me queda y he _querido_ además de ellos, también se sacrifique por mi" El confeso imperturbable. Pansy creyó sentir que su corazón dejo de latir por un instante. "No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, no te molestes pero eso del filtro amoroso me empieza a picar. Pero te creo, y te creería a si te viera alzando tu varita a un lado de Voldemort"

Pansy sonrió emocionada. "Podría pasar, con la diferencia de que mi varita va estar apuntando su horrible cara." Luego añadió cambiando de tema. "Has dicho ¿Qué me querías?"

Harry se vio incomodo, y un tierno sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. "Si, se que va sonar tonto. Cuando sentí todo ese coraje en contra de ti. Pensé que no podía sentirme así de decepcionado y enojado, por una persona que solo me gusta"

"Ya, entiendo. Tenias que odiarme primero, para luego quererme" Comprendió. "Tienes una retorcida idea de cómo aclarar tus dudas"

"Y tu una ensortijada manera de hacérmelo ver"

Fue de esa manera que Pansy se convirtió en la espía de Harry Potter. Le costó un poco de trabajo convencerle de que si trabajan juntos, tendría una gloriosa victoria. Los más duros de creerlo fueron Granger y Weasley, ella tuvo que hablarles un poco mas de los horrocruxes que Voldemort había creado para no perecer nunca. Sabía que ellos ya tenían conocimiento de ellos, pero no se equivoco al imaginarse que ninguno sabia por donde empezar. Entonces Pansy recordó que una vez Draco le había mencionado los mentados horrocruxes, el había escuchado que Voldemort encadeno su alma en objetos importantes. Y Pansy insinuó a esos tres los diferentes objetos que quizás Voldemort haya usado para su podrida alma.

Y para finales de ese mismo año Pansy ya era la novia oficial de Harry Potter y la_ cuarta _en discordia del trió de oro. Lástima que eso duraría nada.

_Séptimo año_

En séptimo año, Harry le dijo que ya no iba a regresar. El iba a pasar ese año buscando los Horrocruxes sin tomarse un solo descanso. Solo iba asistir a la boda del hermano mayor de Weasley. Y Harry se tomo la libertad de invitarla, Weasley no pudo negarse, ya que había sido de mucha ayuda en gran parte, ella se dijo que era una especie de _gracias _ a lo comadreja. Pansy no fue muy bienvenida en la madriguera, tampoco es que ella disfrutara del ambiente. Solo lo hacía por Potter y su compañía, era consciente de que no podría verlo por mucho tiempo, Potter se iría con Granger y Weasley en busca de los horrocruxes, mientras ella tendría que regresarse a Hogwarts.

Pansy tuvo que reunirse con Granger y Weasley para ir a Londres muggle en busca de Harry. En el camino se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley, fuera de la casa de Harry con el resto que iban a ayudar a Harry a escapar de Londres muggle sin que los seguidores de Voldemort se dieran cuenta.

Ellos tomaron la poción multijugos para tener la apariencia de Potter. Pansy soltó una risita cuando por fin se vio en el cuerpo de su novio. Todos le dieron una mirada desconcertada.

"¿Qué? No me vean así, ¿nadie más aquí piensa que Potter es un poco flácido?"

"¡Hey!" El Harry verdadero se quejo.

"No te enojes cariño, yo solo pensaba que tus músculos se debían al ejercicio muggle, no a la magia" Bromeo. Honestamente Pansy pensaba que Potter realmente tenía un buen cuerpo.

Harry verdadero rodo los ojos, y otros Harrys falsos se rieron. Esos debían ser los gemelos.

"No te ofendas Harry, no es que nos pongamos de amigo del enemigo, pero en verdad tienes unos músculos de gelatina" Otro Harry falso dijo.

"En reposo" Los Harrys gemelos dijeron al unisonó.

"Ustedes son…!" Harry verdadero dijo ofendido.

"¡Suficiente de niñerías!"Otro Harry gruño interrumpiendo al Harry verdadero. "No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos partir antes de que se den cuenta de que Potter ya no está con los Muggles."

Todos asintieron.

Y cada quien fue con una pareja, el Harry falso y un protector. El Harry verdadero monto en una moto con Hagrid.

La única que no llevaría protector seria Pansy, ofreciéndose a ser una especie de carnada especial. Todos lo eran, pero fue más obvio de que ella sería el más sospechoso de todos. Solo Harry Potter sería tan temerario como para cruzar por si solo entre los dementores que custodiaba la residencia Dursley.

Harry todavía estaba muy molesto por hacerse la valiente. Dijo que no tenia porque demostrar su lealtad a él, sacrificando su vida. Pansy no pudo importarle menos, situándose frente a todos con su escoba. Dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, y su escoba se elevo en los aires, Pansy inclino la escoba hacia arriba para agarra altura. Lo hizo hasta que solo vio hormiguitas por debajo de ella. Agito su mano en un saludo burlón hacia los demás Potter.

Ella podía sentir grandes cantidades de aire colándose por las hebras de su cabello, revolviéndolos unos con otros. No era muy buena con la escoba, para ser honesto. Y eso que Draco le dio unas pequeñas lecciones cuando iban en cuarto, lo que le ayudo a domar la escoba que Harry le había prestado en contra de su voluntad. Pansy tomo velocidad en su escoba muy decidida a conservarse entera. Pansy se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver miles de hormiguitas Muggles marchando, la escoba estaba embrujada para que ningún muggle la viera, lo que le permitía disfrutar de un vuelo tranquilo.

Pansy era una persona muy superficial, y si antes le hubiera propuesto montar una escoba por el bien de Harry Potter, ella hubiera dicho: _¿Y romperme una uña? Yo paso_. Parece que los acontecimientos en su vida comenzaran a dar un giro en diagonal, una fascinante transversal en su monótona vida. Pansy ya no tenía que preocuparse por idioteces, mientras solo viera atreves del verde laguna en Harry. Un poco más convencida inclino su escoba apuntando al cielo, alzándose otros quince pies más de altura. Pensó que todo era una corriente de acciones revueltas con un sentimiento que hace poco ella se había atrevido a reconocer. Estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y arriesgaría su propia sangre por él. Fue por eso que cuando Granger se le salió decir el plan que tenían para llevar a Harry a la madriguera, ella se apunto para ser la carnada.

Una vez que Pansy se sintió ligera disminuyo el agarre del palo. Ella miro hacia adelante, una figura gris se movía entre las nubes. Ella sonrió recordando que entre más tranquilo, puede ser más peligroso. Freno la escoba y se quedo flotando en el aire. Inclino la escoba apuntando por debajo y corrió con ella bajo esa figura gris. Pansy creyó haber pasado fácilmente el peligro, antes de sentir una fuerte sacudida, ella tuvo que aferrarse al palo de la escoba, mientras caía en picado.

"Maldición" Pansy gruño entre dientes.

Jalo la escoba intentando frenar antes de estrellarse con un cacharro muggle. La escoba se detuvo a pocos centímetros de una de esas cosas. Equilibrando la escoba por segunda vez, ella emprendió vuelo. Ahora con la varita preparada en mano y echando un par de miradas sobre su hombro. La figura gris flotaba detrás de ella.

"¡Alto ahí, traidor a la sangre!" Chillo la figura.

Pansy jadeo. Rodolphus Lestrange escondía su rostro detrás de la máscara de mortifago. Pero ella nunca olvidaría su voz, carente de emociones y distante de todo Malfoy. Lo conoció en una de las tantas veces que llego a visitar la mansión Malfoy, junto con su esposa Bellatrix. Podían ser dos personas muy diferentes. A Bellatrix le faltaba un tornillo, y todo lo que a Pansy le sobraba de inteligencia. Su devoción a Voldemort, rayaba en la obsesión. Mientras que Rodolphus aparentaba la cordura de la que carecía su mujer, tenía ojos oscuros e inteligentes.

"¡Cruc-¡"

Pansy se giro en un solo eje, evitando que el rayo verde le tocara un solo cabello. Podía oír su corazón acelerado revuelto en la adrenalina del momento y aterrado por la cercanía de su muerte. La Slytherin sacudió la cabeza de todos sus miedos, ella prefería imaginar el rostro sonriente de Potter, animándola a hacer otro patético gatito Gryffindor.

"¡Crucios!" Rodolphus una vez más grito la maldición imperdonable hacia Pansy.

Ella creyó que esta seria la vencida cuando el rayo verde paso rozándole la mejilla. Pansy se inclino tanto al lado contrario que la escoba se balanceo, y ella cayo de costado apenas logrando sostenerse del palo, sus pies quedando colgados balanceándose como en un columpio.

_Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. __No me dejes morir tan joven._ Ella rezo. No podía morir todavía, necesitaba ver a Harry y decirle su más reciente descubrimiento.

"¡Estás perdido Potter!" El mortifago gruño. Pansy pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo, aproximándose. "¡Tienes suerte de que mi maestro te quiera vivo, para matarte el mismo. De otra forma ya te hubiera matado yo con mis propias manos!"

Pansy lucho con el pánico, no iba a privarse hasta que sus pies no tocaran tierra firme. Balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, recordó un movimiento de los jugadores de _Quidditch_. Y trato de alzarse para montar correctamente la escoba que todavía flotaba demasiado alto para su gusto.

"Crucios" Lestrange maldijo con la misma voz cruda que Pansy ya le conocía.

La maldición imperdonable impacto en el centro de su vientre. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un alarido cubierto de intenso sufrimiento. Dentro de su agonía ella se vio cayendo inerte, consolándola el hecho de que el dolor de el cruciatus predominaría hasta que el concreto la dejara inconsciente.

Pero Pansy nunca sintió al suelo, ella se encontró flotando en los brazos de su ex-profesor de la clase contra las artes oscuras, Remus lupin.

"¿Que…" Pansy intento preguntar y aunque el dolor no le permitió seguir hablando, Lupin pareció adivinar el resto de su pregunta.

"No hable señorita Parkinson. Ahora está a salvo."

Pansy gimió cuando otro espasmo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. "¿Y el donde….?"

"Debe estar inconsciente por algún sitio" Remus explico con un guiño.

"Bien, se lo merece" Ella por fin pudo formular una frase completa sin que sintiera su garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Remus inclino su escoba para agarrar altura.

"Descanse, ya no falta mucho para llegar" El aconsejo.

Pansy no se lo pensó dos veces, ella cerró sus ojos entregándose a la oscuridad, dibujando en su conciencia el precioso rostro de Harry Potter. Definitivamente si dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a estar así de cerca de la muerte protegiendo a Potter, ella abría dicho: _ Ja, primero muerto el que yo. _

Hoy Pansy solo podía pensar: _Sobre mi cadáver._

Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, se vio rodeada de rostros exhaustos y heridos. Ya ninguno era Harry Potter, incluida ella, porque pudo sentir su cuerpo menos pesado.

"¡Pansy!" Una voz expreso con alivio, fue el único Harry que quedaba en la habitación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella sonrió cansada. "Todavía viva, por lo que veo" Bromeo con la voz quebrada, aliviada de ver a Harry Potter tan vivo como ella. Weasley y Granger estabas sentados juntos en otro sillón de la madriguera, uno casi arriba del otro, como si estuvieran consolándose. Sus rostros estaban sucios, de ahí en fuera ellos se veían bien y sanos. De algún extraño modo Pansy sintió un profundo alivio. Los demás no se veían mejor. Así como Remus Lupin, rodeaba protectoramente a su mujer, Bill Weasley se encontraba en una situación parecida con su futura mujer Fleur. Kingsley Shaklebolt y Arthur Weasley estaban parados en una esquina, con sus torsos caidos, casi encorvados, Pansy no podía culparlos por su mala postura, el cansancio también era terrible en ella. A su lado sintió otro peso, uno de los gemelos le hacía compañía, de todos parecía el más débil, con el rostro recargado en el hombro de la señora Weasley. Asustada percibió la sangre corriéndole por un lado del rostro.

"¡Merlín!" Pansy exclamo alarmada, asustando en el camino a Harry que sostenía su mano. "¿El está bien?" Señalo al gemelo.

"Todavía vivo, por lo que veo" El gemelo imito las palabras de la misma Pansy. Ella frunció el ceño molesta, no le parecía nada gracioso. El gemelo solo rodo los ojos. "Estoy bien y comple… casi completo. Nada que el cabello no pueda arreglar."

Pansy miro a los demás exigiendo una explicación. "George solo sufrió una baja, su oreja" Fred Weasley intento bromear con el hecho, desgraciadamente fue la peor broma en la historia.

"En ese caso me alegro de que estés bien." Pansy dijo sinceramente.

Por primera vez un Weasley sonrió a Pansy, cubriendo de esperanzas a la Slytherin, quizás, solo quizás ella pudiera ser aceptado por un amigo de Potter. No es que lo deseara mucho, pero eso parecía hacer muy feliz a Harry. Y ella no era quien para evitar ese glorioso evento.

Despacio echo otro vistazo a la habitación, algo no estaba bien ahí. "¿Dónde esta Alastor Moody?" Pregunto. Una vez que la pregunta salió de sus labios. El tenso ambiente arremetió apretando más fuerte en torno a ella, Harry apretó su mano y la miro con ojos triste.

Kingsley fue quien respondió. "No pudimos hacer nada" había rencor en sus palabras.

"¿Mundungus?" Pansy inquirió una vez más.

"Ese maldito cobarde, cuando lo encuentre voy a…" Ron refunfuño entre dientes.

"Huyo" Por fin Harry explico. "La maldición que iba para Mundungus mato a _ojo loco_ cuando Fletcher desapareció"

Pansy apretó los puños molesta y miro a Ron.

"Cuando lo encontremos, Weasley… cuando lo encontremos"

Después de eso Pansy solo durmió y durmió, todo lo que pudo recuperando fuerzas. Y fue atendida por la señora Weasley de la misma forma que veía por el gemelo herido. Pansy apenas podía con tanto afecto, que ni su propia madre le había demostrado nunca.

Los dos primeros días la señora Weasley la alimento como si fuera 10 Pansy y no una. Dijo que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para la boda. Tambien inicio una extraña amistad con uno de los gemelos, el que también era alimentado de la misma manera que Pansy, George Weasley. Tal vez fue porque ella demostró sincera preocupación por él, y se pudo sentir la confianza brotando.

Gracias a el no pudo sentirse tan sola, ya que Harry la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado. No podía sentir molesta, desde luego Potter no lo hacía apropósito, era el salvador del mundo mágico, así que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, que pasar tiempo con su novia. Dos días antes de la boda, recibió la visita del ministro de magia, el vino a entregarle la herencia que Dumbledore le dejo. Recibió una Snitch dorada, Pansy solo pudo rodar los ojos, para qué demonios Potter necesitaba eso en un momento como ese. Así como Weasley recibió un extraño artefacto haciendo alusión a una lamparita, y Granger los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Ese cuento le trajo buenos recuerdos, pero ella se siguió preguntando para que fueran a querer ellos esas cosas. Lo único sobresaliente fue la espada de Gryffindor que también era para Potter, y no recibió porque estaba desaparecida, vaya estafa.

Ella estaba mostrando el mejor entusiasmo posible, tratando de mantenerse al margen cuando Harry no hablaba con ella, no le pedía ayuda o ni si quiera la notaba.

Ese mismo día cuando el ministro se fue, Pansy quiso acercarse a Harry y darle su apoyo, sabía que el director fue como un er…abuelo, para Potter. Indirectamente Harry la rechazo o algo así, tal vez estaba siendo ridícula o paranoica, Potter solo estaba demasiado ocupado en su labor de héroe, eso era todo.

¿Entonces porque carajos tenía que permitir que la Weasley le coqueteara tan abiertamente?

El si tenía tiempo para reír con ella, y ni si quiera podía mirar un poquito a Pansy. Ella sintió tremendas ganas de cometer un homicidio que ni si quiera Voldemort haría.

"¡Hombre, que gran suspiro fue ese!" George se burlo.

Pansy lo miro con desdén. "Bostece, es todo." Mintió.

George no le creyó. "Claro, ¿Potter te causa mucho sueño?"

"Flojera, mas bien."

El se rio. "Hay que entenderlo, el pobre a tenido que crecer a destiempo." Lo excuso. "Sabes, el solo tiene esa vena protectora y a veces florece cuando no le conviene. Harry tiene la manía de proteger a todos los que ama."

"Si, ya lo note" Ella dijo mirando como Harry reía con Ginny Weasley.

George le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, o solo ese pedazo de bobalicón se tomaba esas atribuciones con ella.

"Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan, no lo olvides" Pansy lo miro sin pestañar. ¿De qué carajos hablaba? "Ah, ya lo entenderás." El respondió como si pudiera leerle la mente, luego con otro par de palmadita morales dejo a Pansy alegando que no había desayunado nada.

A la mañana siguiente Harry le había prestado un poco mas de atención. El tomo su mano durante el almuerzo y Pansy pudo regocijarse en las narices de la Weasley, quien parecía tener unas repentinas arcadas. La Slytherin no pudo más que reírse internamente. _En tu cara comadrejita._

"Oye… Pansy. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?" Harry le pregunto.

Pansy quería hacer otras cosas, pero caminar era una buena opción.

"Bien, mientras los gnomos de los Weasley no molesten!"

Harry sonrió. "Molly ya fumigo la mayoría, así que no te preocupes"

"¿La señora Weasley fue capaz de fumigar a su propia familia?" Ella bromeo.

"¡Pansy!" El la reprendió, Pansy lo miro inocente.

"¿Qué? Yo no la estoy incluyendo a ella."

Harry sacudió la cabeza disconforme, envolviendo la mano de Pansy con la suya. "Como sea." Dijo.

Toda la mañana Harry tomo la mano de Pansy entre las suyas, aun cuando se refugiaron bajo un gran sauce, que estaba unos cuantos metros más allá de la madriguera. El todavía rodeaba los hombros de Pansy y dejo que ella recostara su cabeza en el torso de el.

Hasta que la tarde los alcanzo y Harry se excuso con el pretexto de ir a prepararse para la boda. Pansy suspirando se paro cinco minutos después de y se sacudió el polvo del vestido. Qué demonios le ocurría a Harry Potter, de repente Pansy menciono un futuro juntos, ella era bruja de sangre pura, obviamente sus padres esperaban un matrimonio formal de ella, y entonces Potter decidía que no podían seguir con el tema y huir. Ojala pudiera hacer algo al respecto, probablemente Potter pensaba que eran demasiado jóvenes para un compromiso así. Pero las cosas entre las familias de sangre pura desde los años 40, jamás cambiaron sus tradiciones, solo las modificaron. Ahora ellos mismos podían elegir su propia pareja, sin que los padres tuvieran que meter su cuchara, y Pansy estaba segura de que sus padres aplaudirían su matrimonio con _Harry Potter_. Lamentablemente Potter ni si quiera había tronado los dedos.

Sucia, sudorosa y molesta Pansy emprendió su camino de regreso a la madriguera. En su camino tuvo un fuerte encontrón con Ron Weasley. Una vez más ella aterrizo en los encharcados suelos, su elegante vestido definitivamente ya no tenía solución. Ni si quiera un hechizo de limpieza podría desaparecer tantas manchas.

"¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡Tu grandísima comadreja idiota!" Pansy gruño.

Ron que había tenido más suerte todavía permanecía de pie viéndola desde arriba.

"Créeme, veo perfectamente bien. Lo que pasa es que no me interesa demasiado notarte" El dijo.

Pansy chillo de coraje. "¿Ni si quiera me vas ayudar a levantarme?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Tengo las manos sucias" Dijo mostrándole las palmas que se veían impecables.

"¡Imbécil!" Musito, mientras solo se ponía de pie, nuevamente sacudiendo su vestido e un intento por salvarlo. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la casa dejando a Weasley a sus espaldas. Antes de que una fuerte mano rodeara su brazo. "Que…? ¿Weasley, ahora que quieres? No era que tenias las manos sucias" Pregunto de malos modos, ya fastidiada de los tratos que tenían todas las comadrejas con ella. Desde que había llegado, solo dos eran amables con ella. George Weasley y Molly Weasley.

"Yo no entraría si fuera tu" Ron le aconsejo.

"¿Cual es el problema Weasley? ¿Ya se hartaron de mi presencia?. Pues lo siento mucho, mis cosas están ahí adentro."

Ron Weasley todavía sin soltar su brazo la arrastro a un espacio retirado de la madriguera.

"No es eso, Parkinson. Harry es parte de esta familia y si el quisiera salir con una babosa, lo terminaríamos aceptando." Pansy lo miro mal. "Tómalo como un consejo de _compañeros_. Espera cinco minutos antes de entrar"

Pansy ya molesta soltó su brazo del agarre de Weasley.

"Me importan un bledo tus consejos. Voy a entrar Weasley, aunque no les plazca Harry me invito. Ahora haz el favor de ir a y molestar a alguien más, tu presencia me está empezando a dar arcadas"

"Merlín, que terca. Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero no digas que no te lo advertí"

Olvidándose de su educación de sangre pura, Pansy hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano. "Como sea, Weasley."

Ella entro en la madriguera muy segura de que encontraría a _Voldemort_ de frente. Sacudió la cabeza riéndose de su ocurrencia, ese Weasley tendía a exagerar todo. Probablemente solo vio alguna araña.

Muy al contrario de una Araña o Voldemort, Pansy se topo con algo peor.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley compartían ADN como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La Slytherin cerró los ojos recordando las películas Muggles que vio alguna vez con Harry. Donde uno de ellos no correspondía el beso, porque el beso era por demás forzado. Abriendo los ojos, muy a su pesar descubrió que Potter si que correspondía el beso.

¿Así se sentía un cruciatus? Como si te desgarraran la jodida alma arrancándotela a carne viva. Pansy todavía estaba inmóvil en su lugar presenciando la escena como si estuviera en una obra de teatro. Asqueada con un monocorde movimiento giro el rostro a otro lado. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gritar, entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Pansy Parkinson desapareció de la madriguera.

.

_Actualidad_

Pansy se estremeció entre sus recuerdos, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza. Pensando en lo estúpida que fue creyendo que el gran Harry Potter se iba a fijar en alguien como ella, cobarde y llena de prejuicios. No es que desde un principio lo creyera en su totalidad, a veces en ocasiones dudaba incluso de su propia cordura, pero le gustaba _creer_ y se había cegado a la realidad. Igual lo pensaba, fue increíblemente descabellado lo que Pansy se había obligado a creer. ¿Desde cuándo un León y una serpiente podían vivir en una cueva sin matarse? No existía semejante situación, porque ni un millón de años abría un acuerdo entre esos dos animales salvaje.

"_No mas prejuicios" _ Pansy soltó una risa amarga cuando murmuro la contraseña de su sala común. Ella estaba cansada de los prejuicios. No necesitaba que la entrada a Slytherin se lo recordara todos los días.

Con desgane Pansy dejo caer la mochila en medio de la sala, harta de tomar esto como costumbre todos los días. Cada mañana ella tenía una hora libre e iba todos los días a leer al mismo árbol, porque sabía que Potter y Weasley estarían cada día sin falta recostados en el manzano de enfrente. _Sera mi castigo_ se dijo después de encontrarse con la horrible casualidad de que Potter asistía al mismo lugar que Pansy, como si hubieran quedado de acuerdo. Un día llego a la conclusión de que Potter no era estúpido y sabia de sus rutinas, el pobre imbécil lo hacía apropósito, él quería hacerle daño por lo que Pansy había hecho. Y la Slytherin tomo el castigo con los brazos abiertos, se lo merecía a pulso.

Pansy soltó una carcajada llena de rabia dejándose caer al suelo, aprovechando el pleno silencio del que era ilustre su sala. Se sintió sacudida por espasmos de dolor, uno, tras otro. Ella se sintió llegando casi al borde de su paciencia, ¿Qué tanto más podía soportar?. Harry y sonrisa, Harry y sus besos, Harry y Ginny. Potter y Weasley. Hasta donde más podía fingir que solo era Potter, no Harry. Pansy apretó los parpados tratando de retener el torrente de lagrimas. ¡Potter no tenía derecho a hacerla llorar!. Era una Parkinson, los Parkinson no sienten solo deseaban. Otro espasmo de dolor hizo que Pansy no pudiera más con las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, entonces ella podía aferrarse al deseo, eso era, ella lloraba porque su deseo le estaba mutilando las entrañas.

"¡No!" Pansy hipo. "¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odi…!"

"¿Pansy?" La voz de su mejor amigo interrumpió su odio. Ella solo pudo ver una figura borrosa entre sus lágrimas. "¿Qué es esto…?"

"¡Esto soy yo, un vestigio de mi!" Pansy gruño.

"No es lo que quise decir, Parkinson. Lo sabes." Draco respondió despacio, como si no quisiera romperla en algún momento. "Estaba en mi habitación, cuando de repente oí gritar a una persona como si estuviera agonizando. Imagínate mi sorpresa al ver que eras tú. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?"

Con la manga de su suéter retiro el último rastro de lágrimas. "Tengo algo que contarte" Dijo entre dientes.

Pansy se puso de pie y se acerco a Draco dispuesta a contarle como traiciono su confianza a cambio de más traición. Abierta a perder también a su mejor amigo, así como de algún modo Potter la había abandonado.

.

_Séptimo año, Hogwarts._

Después de haber presenciado la mentira de Potter, Pansy regreso a Hogwarts. El único lugar a donde podía ir. Estando como autómata el primer mes del año, desde luego el colegio no era lo mismo desde que Snape había ocupado el puesto del director y los hermanos Carrows el puesto de profesores, respectivamente. Pero la Slytherin se mantenía neutra frente a los acontecimientos. No iba a estar a favor de Voldemort, aunque tampoco pensaba defender a Potter y ponerse en contra a los mortifagos que marchaban por el colegio.

Todos aquellos que tenían los pantalones de plantarles cara recibían reprimendas tan duras como ser alcanzados por un crucio. La mayoría de los Gryffindor no asistían a clases por estar castigados haciendo pesados labores. Pansy escupía a su estúpida valentía igual a la de Potter. No tenían sentido de supervivencia. Mientras que ella solo se dedicaba a lo suyo, ignoraba la clase de estudios muggle como intentaba no poner tanto empeño en la de Artes Oscura. Alecto y Amycus eran horribles y estúpidos a su forma. Pero de todas formas procuraba nunca llevarles la contraria. Al único que en extraña ocasión veía y respetaba era a Severus Snape, de cierta forma Pansy podía sentirse segura con él. Quizás Potter y toda esa panda de Zanahorias la mutilarían si admitiera eso frente a ellos.

Una noche antes de que todo el infierno se desatara, Pansy se miro a al espejo preguntándose que demonios había sucedido con ella. Donde había quedado la sumisa y temerosa persona conformista. Su reflejo fue todo lo que ella siempre odio ser, altiva y desafiante, una asquerosa _Gryffindor._ Pansy estaba casi segura de que si le ponían nuevamente el sombrero en la cabeza, su casa ya no sería Slytherin. Aquel pensamiento le provoco dolor de estomago. A pesar de la traición de Potter, ella tenía que agradecer a ese _estúpido gatito_ ser la persona en la que se había convertido, o bueno en el peor de los casos maldecirlo porque ahora la Slytherin estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su pellejo.

A la tarde siguiente el castillo ya era un caos, se rumoreaba que Harry Potter había regresado a Hogwarts, y Pansy escucho por uno de los descuidados Gryffindors que Potter estaba buscando un Horrocrux.

No muy segura de cual sería el objeto esta vez, ella a su modo intento ayudar. Y Pansy recordó que Malfoy había regresado al castillo, no antes sin ningún motivo. Ella corrió a buscarlo a las mazmorras. Lo más seguro es que Draco supiera cual era el dichoso Horrocrux. Ella no era ninguna estúpida.

"¡Malfoy!" Pansy chillo encontrándoselo justo en la salida de las mazmorras. "¿Adonde crees que vas?"

"¿Pansy? Me puedes explicar como carajos haces para aperecer cuando uno menos se lo espera"

Pansy sonrió de media luna. "Tengo mis secretos" Luego borro la sonrisa contrariada por la extraña expresión de Draco, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar."¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde ibas? Draco…"

El comenzó a moverse incomodo, de repente esquivándola para seguir por su camino. "Yo… tengo algo que hacer"

"Draco, espera. ¡Déjame ayudarte!" Exclamo tomando del brazo antes de que el la dejara atrás con sus largas piernas. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está que…?" Draco pregunto despacio y confundido.

"Por favor Malfoy…los Slytherin seremos todo lo que tú quieras, menos estúpidos. Así que dime, ¿Dónde está eso…?" Draco intento soltarse de su agarre y Pansy sabía que él era más fuerte así que no aguantaría por mucho. "Draco, déjame ayudar. Esta vez escúchame, no tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, a tu familia no le va pasar nada, confía en mí y en… bueno _Potter." _Pansy casi escupió la palabra.

Draco la miro derrotado, pero había algo diferente en su mira escarchada, quizás la esperanza de la que mucho magos carecían en aquellos tiempos oscuros.

"Menesteres" Draco dijo entre dientes y Pansy por fin lo soltó de la mano, y antes de que ambos partieran en diferentes direcciones compartieron una mira cómplice.

Pansy se permitió dejar salir una sola lagrima por la traición a su mejor amigo. Si realmente Potter tenía una miserable falla, Voldemort descubriría de la ineptitud de uno de sus mortifagos por dejarse engañar. Ella no podría perdonárselo nunca, porque solo sería su culpa. Así que en ese momento ella se prometió que Potter tenía que vencer, costara lo que costara.

Pansy corrió a la torre Gryffindor en busca de algún amigo de Potter o el mismo Potter. Se detuvo en el retrato de la dama gorda, donde tantas veces había quedado esperando a Potter. Y unos pequeños Gryffindor venían saliendo de la mano.

"Oigan ustedes" Gruño espantándolos, en otra situación se hubiera reído desdeñosa, pero era posible que ella estuviera hasta mas asustada que esos pequeños. "Díganle a algún amigo de Potter que traigo información importante" Los niños solo la miraron asustados, ella resoplo fastidiada. "¡Que esperan!" Ambos brincaron asustados y corrieron de regreso.

Cinco minutos después Pansy no pudo evitar la mueca de repugnancia, cuando fue Ginny Weasley quien salió.

"¿Tu?"Weasley la apunto con coraje. Y Pansy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle con si saña.

"Si, yo" Respondió sarcástica. "¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

"No precisamente a ti" Ginny murmuro un poco menos molesta. "¿Qué quieres? Te arrepentiste y decidiste volver a su lad…"

Pansy crispo los puños, ¡Ugg! Cuantas ganas tenia de soltarle un puñetazo a esa pecosa muñeca de plástico que no hacía más que arruinarle la existencia.

La interrumpió "Cállate Weasley, solo… solo dile a Potter que busque en la sala de los menesteres"

"¿Qué..?"

Dándose media vuelta hizo caso omiso de Weasley, eso era todo lo que haría por Potter y sobre todo por Draco. Rogando el triunfo del bien, Pansy se volvió a las mazmorras. Donde procuro ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que los alumnos fueron convocados por el director en el gran salón.

Dando tumbos pesados y aterrados Pansy camino por detrás de la Daphne Greengrass. Pansy podía sentir sus rodillas temblar y sus dientes castañear. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror. ¿Qué iría a decirles Snape? Ella rogo porque fuera una notica mala por parte de el, y una no buena noticia para los mortifagos.

Ella casi choco con la espalda de Daphne cuando se detuvieron de repente.

"Hey puedo sentirte temblar hasta acá" Daphne bromeo. Ella era unos centímetros más alta que Pansy.

"No lo dudo" Pansy susurro. "¿Qué crees que nos diga Snape?"

"No es algo que honestamente me interese, a menos que…"

"¿A menos que…?" Pansy insistió para que Daphne siguiera hablando.

"A menos de que Potter este metiendo su cuchara, Snape debe estar enfadado"

Pansy cruzo los dedos mentalmente, ojala fuera eso.

Los dientes de Pansy ya no le permitieron seguir hablando sin que la voz le temblara, ella prefiero observar el gran salón, lleno de niños y adolescente aterrados. Incluso los Slytherin se veían diminutos, entre ellos Daphne, aunque fingiera desinterés. Los Greengrass eran otra de las familia neutrales, y por lo tanto consideradas traidoras por Voldemort. Lo más seguro es que si Voldemort ganaba, no se verían en un lecho de rosas. Así que la Slytherin pudo intuir que la fortaleza de Daphne no era más que una careta. Y dependiendo de las noticias que diera Snape, la otra Slytherin podría derrumbarse al fin.

Nadie parecía fuerte en ese salón, absolutamente todos se veían débiles y detrás de esas poses fortachonas de los Gryffindor también había miedo.

"¿Tú crees?" Pansy inquirió.

"Por si no lo has notado, Potter está escondido entre todos esos Gryffindors pomposos" Daphne señalo con la barbilla la línea de los Gryffindor. "Si Snape convoco esta reunión, es porque estaba casi seguro de que Potter también iba estar aquí. ¿Qué mejor momento para apuñalar?"

Todavía sorprendida Pansy zigzagueo la mirada buscando el rostro de _Harry_ entre la multitud de alumnos.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que Snape va entregarlo a _Vol… _err…_ tu-ya-sabes-quien?" _

Daphne se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. "No lo creo, lo se. Se sabe que Potter es _demasiado_ Gryffindor para quedarse escondido en donde lo haya estado todo este tiempo, en ese aspecto no es muy listo." Ella chasqueo la lengua en disgusto. "Quizas Potter es valiente, pero Snape es astuto, no por nada es jefe de Slytherin"

"Lo que dices, es que esto es una trampa" Pansy resolvió de repente con el estomago revuelto. Pansy todavía dudaba del bando de Snape, solamente que no lo suficiente como para no temer de sus intenciones, independientemente de que lado estuviera. "Pocos alumnos y suficientes mortifagos para acorralar a Potter."

Daphne asintió.

Cuando aparentemente el intercambio de palabras seco la garganta de ambas Slytherin, la voz de Snape interrumpió con la mención de Harry Potter.

"Alguien ha visto a Harry Potter deambular por Hogsmeade. Aquel que sepa más sobre su paradero, será recompensado. De lo contrario, si intentan ayudarlo recibirán un severo castigo." Severus Snape camino entre las filas ondeando su capa negra.

Cerrando los ojos Pansy rogo porque Daphne no abriera la boca. Pero no fue necesario que la Slytherin rogara por mucho tiempo. Ya que Harry Potter apareció entre murmullos sorprendidos, helándola de pies a cabeza.

Como había dicho Daphne, Potter no podía ser más Gryffindor.

"Cobarde, aquí me tienes" Potter gruño. "Eso es lo que eres. Vamos máteme así como tuvo las suficientes agallas para matar a Dumbledore y tomar su lugar, dígales, como lo miro a los ojos y mato al hombre que confió en usted"

Pansy sacudió la cabeza nerviosa, recordando las incontables veces que había intentando meterle la duda en la cabeza, y Potter a un permanecía renuente y ciego. Por donde quiera que lo viera, había mil razones para ver la veracidad de los hechos. Snape podía ser malo por conveniencia, pero bueno por convicción.

Ella pudo ver sincero arrepentimiento en los ojos negros de Snape, pero Harry estaba cegado por el odio y las tristeza, no podía culparlo, después de todo Snape había destruido a su único apoyo. Mirando como su ex profesor levantaba la mano con su varita, rogo porque cupiera la suficiente cordura en alguno de los dos. Antes de que Snape pudiera convocar alguna maldición, la profesora McGonagall se interpuso entre los dos. Pansy casi se desvanece de alivio, mientras Snape y McGonagall se debatían en duelo.

Pansy siguió todos los movimientos como la serpiente astuta que era, fue entonces que ella noto como Snape desviaba ligeramente su varita para que ninguna de sus maldiciones diera en el blanco, treinta segundos después había fingido una cobarde huida. Los alumnos viborearon del gusto y aplaudieron como si hubieran acabado con el mismo Voldemort y cuando todo se creía de nuevo tranquilo, un horrible grito casi le rompe los tímpanos a la Slytherin.

Harry se acerco a la persona que gritaba, ella siguió sus movimientos mientras que alguien más se unió en un horrible alarido. Pansy no entendía que sucedia hasta que la misma voz de Voldemort se filtro por sus oídos, ella mordiéndose la lengua evito gritar como el otro par de alumnas. Asustada se tapo los oídos evitando escuchar con claridad lo que Voldemort quería.

_Entreguen a Harry Potter._

No, Pansy sacudió la cabeza mirando en dirección de Harry. ¿Por qué? No podía comprender cuál era el placer de torturarlos, la voz se hizo más aguda en su cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez la orden. De repente la voz se distorsiono, los demás niños dejaron de gritar, mientras que sin ser notado el resto de los Slytherin seguían escuchando la voz de Voldemort.

_Se lo que hiciste. _ El dijo. Pansy observo en todas direcciones, porque era la única que seguía presionando sus oídos. _Entrega a Harry Potter, y nadie tendrá porque enterarse._

El corazón de Pansy palpito en su cabeza. _Oh, Merlín, Oh, Merlín. El lo sabe. Sabe lo que hice. _Se encontró pensando en los diferentes escenarios a causa de su repentino cambio bando. Ella no era ningún maldito héroe, y todo por creerlo, ahora no solo Harry pagaría las consecuencias, sino que también los Malfoy, todos ellos probablemente la odiarían hasta el final de los tiempos.

Y la voz siguió repitiéndose en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte, dejándola a ella como la única que podía oírlo. Pansy rogo porque la dejaran en paz, ella pensó que si fingía estar del lado contrario la familia Malfoy se vería a salvo, mientras que ella ni en un millón de años entregaría a Harry. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho grito.

"Entréguenlo, entreguen a Harry Potter." Sus ojos zigzaguearon buscando al susodicho, el semblante de Potter destrozo las esperanzas de Pansy, un problema más a la lista en un planeta donde ellos jamás estarían juntos de nuevo.

Fingiendo indiferencia apunto desdeñosamente. Ella sabía que nadie haría caso de sus gritos, muy por el contrario como se lo esperaba, la profesora McGonagall ordeno que se llevaran a todos los Slytherin a las mazmorras.

Harry estaba salvo, tan a salvo como los Malfoy.

.

_Actualidad._

Pansy se sorbió la nariz, esperando cualquier reacción de Draco. El Slytherin la separo de un movimiento brusco, como si de la nada su presencia se hubiera vuelto insoportable.

"Yo, lo siento mucho." Gimoteo asustada por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, ahora seguramente _ex_ mejor amigo.

"¿Lo sientes?" Draco repitió las palabras de Pansy en una pregunta retorica. "Pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi familia, _mi vida. _Y solo dices, lo siento."

"Draco tienes que entenderme, tenía que hacerlo"

"¿Tenias que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Potter? No veo que te lo haya agradecido mucho."

Pansy miro sus manos, sin atreverse a ver directamente los ojos grises de Malfoy.

"¡No Draco! ¡Maldición, no!" Ella chillo molesta. "Lo siento, pero yo también quería ser útil en algo, quería ayudar y dejar de ser un cero a la izquierda, jamás pensé en hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia, pero tu jamás ayudarías a Potter y mucho menos confiar en él. Así que decidí intervenir, arriesgarme por una vez en mi miserable vida, nunca dije de quien obtenía la información, Harry juro no decir de quien obteníamos la información, ni si quiera a sus _amiguitos."_

Draco parpadeo como si estuviera analizando cuidadosamente las palabras de Pansy, luego dejo escapar una risita irónica. "Crees que Vol-Voldemort era idiota. Si ese imbécil de Potter no hubiera vencido, tarde que temprano Voldemort se enteraría de la ineptitud de uno de sus mortifagos. Todos estaríamos muertos."

"Lo sé, pero yo _confié_ en Harry Potter, no en una estúpida profecía como todo el mundo. Conocí al Harry real, no una noticia en el profeta, sabia de lo que Potter era y es capaz de hacer."

Draco negó despacio y tomo asiento de nuevo a lado de una llorosa Pansy, que no podía dejar de secarse las lagrimas que escurrían sin césar.

"Te enamoraste y el amor nos hace estúpidos, te ciega hasta puntos inimaginables."

Pansy lo miro mal. "Draco entonces tal vez estuve enamorad de el mucho antes de saberlo. Siempre lo he observado, todo el tiempo concentrado mi odio buscándole un minúsculo defecto, y créeme le encontré _demasiados_ pero siempre confié en Potter." Suspirando hondo para calmar los hipidos de su llanto, calmándose continúo hablando. "De otro forma no hubiera puesto en riesgo a tu familia, ni a ti. ¿Me puedes comprender?"

Draco se froto la frente. "Lo siento, puede que te _perdone_, pero necesito tiempo para olvidar. Ahora no Pansy."

Pansy miro como su mejor amigo también se iba dejándola sola en un jodido hoyo negro. Aferrándose al sillón se puso de pie y respiro profundo ahogándose con su propio oxigeno, ella era una Parkinson y podía sobrevivir a cualquier maldito obstáculo.

Fue así como Pansy Parkinson pasó dos semanas más paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, regodeándose como toda una deslumbrante inferí. Había notado como algunos profesores se preocupaba por su estado desfechado y vale gorro, pero ella no mejoro, se dijo que de esa forma se podía sobrevivir mejor. No tenia que notar mucho la desilusión de Draco cada vez que se cruzaban por el camino y dejo de asistir al árbol de Harry Potter para ignorar su indiferencia. A veces alzaba un poco la cabeza simplemente evitando tropezar, justo después agachaba la mirada sin encorvar la postura y continuaba caminando como si el suelo donde pisaba no la mereciera. Pansy sonrió sardónicamente, el piso era todavía más valioso que los propios pies de ella. No había ninguna diferencia a su actitud de antes a la de ahora.

Un par de ocasiones llego a toparse con los hermanos Weasley. Esa chica Gryffindor, siempre tenía esa mirada que la ponía de nervios, mientras que Ron Weasley siempre parecía querer chocar con Pansy, y cada día lo hacía mas y mas cerca, hasta llegar a rozar con su hombro, como ese día que Pansy grito.

"¡Hay! ¿Pero qué te pasa Weasley? Acaso eres torpe de nacimiento o la guerra de plano te afecto tanto"

Había algo diferente en la mirada de Weasley muy diferente a aquella vez en la madriguera, y definitivamente no existía pizca de burla en su voz.

"No te vi, con ese de que todo el tiempo pareces uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts." El se quejo sobándose el hombro lastimado que no debía de dolerle tanto como a Pansy. "Si lo que quieres es hacerte invisible, estás haciendo un buen trabajo."

Pansy desvió los ojos de Ron Weasley, que ahora eran escalofriantes, fríos y tristes. Tal vez no debió mencionar la guerra. Después de todo Weasley había perdido a uno de sus hermanos en el transcurso de la misma. Lo recordaba muy bien, porque cuando Pansy se entero que eran uno de los gemelos, pidiendo perdón a todos los santos y magos del mundo, rogo porque no fuera George Weasley. Debió de pedir por los dos, pero ella no era ninguna clase de señor o Dios milagroso. Y de todas formas el milagro se le concedió, George Weasley había salido ileso y con pequeños rasguños, mientras que su gemelo Fred ahora era honrado como un famoso veterano y héroe de guerra.

"Tal vez, Weasley. Tal vez." Respondió tomando con cuidado sus cosas que habían caído al suelo a causa del golpe. "Oye Weasley" Ron la miro alzando las cejas pidiendo que continuara. "Siento lo de tu… lo de tu hermano."

El Gryffindor asintió despacio con la cabeza. "Está bien Parkinson, yo también lo siento por ti" Dijo sorprendiendo a Pansy.

¿Sentir qué?

"¿De qué hablas?"

Ron se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se despidió despidió de ella dejándola atrás alegando que se le hacía tarde para defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pansy se preguntaba por qué demonios tomaba esa clase si a leguas se veía que sabían más que el propio profesor.

Por la tarde después de su hora libre Pansy se dirigió a su clase de Pociones arrastrando los pies. Las clases con el profesor _Slughorn_eran aburridas en todo el sentido de la palabra, había más teoría que practica y Pansy odiaba eso. Y aunque nunca creyó decirlo pero extrañaba al profesor Snape y sus constantes gruñidos. Al menos no era tan cruel con los Slytherin.

En el camino Pansy se topo con una rara escena, ella se escondió rápidamente en las columnas antes de llegar al salón de pociones. Observando desde una distancia prudente a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley en una calurosa discusión. Vio como Harry gesticulaba con los brazos en alto, mientras que Ginny trataba de tomar sus brazos para bajarlos como si estuviera tratando de calmarlos.

Uno de los gritos de Harry llego hasta oídos de Pansy. "¡No es verdad!"

Pansy puso mayor atención para poder oír a Weasley. "Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Harry. Y lo siento mucho, yo no planeaba que las cosas sucedieran así."

"¿Por qué?" Harry inquiero todavía con un tono de voz alto y molesto.

"Porque te amo, Harry. Desde que te conocí lo he hecho y estaba desesperada."

"¿Y me dices la verdad ahora que probablemente el daño es irreversible?"

Ginny miro al piso completamente apenada.

"Puede que no se así, nunca es demasiado tarde, yo solo quiero que no me odies por el resto de tu vida. Lo veo, Harry. Siempre estas ido, buscándola todo el tiempo… y… ya no puedo mas con la culpa. Necesito al Harry de antes, y si para eso tengo que sacrificar mi felicitad pues…"

Pansy sintió como la sangre se le helaba. Podían estar hablando de …

"Señor Potter y señorita Weasley. La clase lleva cinco minutos de iniciada, los mismos cinco minutos que llevamos escuchándolos discutir."

El profesor Slughorn gruño.

"Lo sentimos, señor" Ginny y Harry se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos entren, antes de que les quite otros cinco puntos." Los dos siguieron al profesor. "Esto me recuerda a una de esas cosas muggle, _novelas_ creo que lo llaman, son muy interesantes, lástima que la clase no se trata de _dramas_." La voz del profesor se perdió cuando cerró la puerta detrás.

Pansy espero otros cinco minutos para entrar y no verse muy obvia, antes de abrir la puerta, ella respiro hondo haciendo de toda su valentía Slytherin o por lo menos la que le quedara de sobra. Abrió despacio la puerta interrumpiendo la indicaciones que estaba dando sobre una poción. Ella miro hacia su lugar que era ocupado solo por Draco, y fingiéndose invisible se dirigió a él.

"No tan rápido, señorita Parkinson" Pansy se detuvo en el acto.

"¿Si profesor?" Pregunto inocentemente.

Pansy trago en seco. "Me quede leyendo en la biblioteca y perdí la noción de tiempo" se excuso.

El profesor la miro no muy convencido. "Mmm, entiendo. Bueno, esa no es la mejor excusa, por eso siento restarle diez puntos a mi propia casa" Se lamento y Pansy estuvo a punto de reclamar la injusticia, Porque a Potter y Weasley solo cinco puntos y ella diez. Pero se detuvo antes de delatarse.

"Si, profesor."

"Siéntese por favor, y recuerde aprecio a mis alumnos, eso no significa que pase por alto este tipo de faltas al reglamento" El profesor resoplo molesto. "¿Qué les sucede? En menos de quince minutos tres alumnos han llegado tarde y solo llevamos dos semanas de iniciar clases" Se froto la barbilla y luego chasqueo los dedos. "Ya entiendo, estar seguido con el mismo compañero no los entusiasma ¿verdad?" Un fuerte murmullo preocupado se empezó a escuchar entre los alumnos, entre ellos incluida Pansy. Probablemente estar con Draco no la entusiasmaba del todo, porque el apenas y si le dirigía la mirada, eso de todas formas era soportable. "No se preocupen, vamos hacer algo. Haber antes de continuar, todos los que están del costado izquierdo pónganse de pie."

Pansy miro de un lado al otro, ¿Y si fingía no saber cual era la izquierda? Muy renuente ella se puso de pie.

"Muy bien, joven Dean intercambien lugar con Lavander." Mientras el profesor Slughorn hacia la distribución, las piernas de Pansy temblaban como gelatina, rezando porque le tocara con un Ravenclaw u otro Slytherin. Ella miro por toda la clase, el salón repleto de los alumnos de las tres casas. Azul, verde y rojo. La clase parecía todo un arcoíris incompleto, a muchos alumnos les molesto un poco el amontonadero y algunos otros se quejaron. Pero la directora expuso que desgraciadamente pocos alumnos de cada casa habían regresado a Hogwarts y no encontraba otra forma de llenar los salones.

Pansy no sabía si reír o llorar por todo esto, también odiaba la mezcla de tantos colores, pero también había más ventaja en quedar con alguien que no sea Gryffindor.

"Ginny Weasley intercambien lugar con el señor Nott"

Pansy miro alivia a Ginny y Blaise, al menos no tocaria con ella.

"Señorita Daphne, intercambie lugar con el señor Weasley"

Ron camino como un total desgraciado a su nuevo lugar con Astoria.

"Señorita Granger, cambie con la señorita…" Pansy casi se puso a llorar cuando oyó su nombre. "…Parkinson"

Pansy miro sobre su hombro a Draco, como pidiéndole misericordia, pero el ni si quiera la volteo a ver. ¡Ya vería! Cuando se volvieran a hablar iba a ser de su vida una miseria, tanto como para preferir el infierno. Tomo sus cosas entre los brazos y colgó la mochila a su hombro, y se dirigió a Potter casi tan desgraciada como Ron Weasley.

Al menos le quedaba de consuelo que Granger tampoco se veía mas feliz que ella. Después podía burlarse de esos dos.

Pansy se dejo caer en su nuevo lugar, puso sus cosas sobre la banca y la mochila a un lado, todo sin mirar a Potter.

"Muy bien muchachos" El profesor juntos las palmas sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No sabía cuántas ganas tenia Pansy de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa. "Empecemos a trabajar. No se si ustedes recuerdan que en su sexto año yo les enseñe a preparar el Elixir de muertos en vida, y quien tuviera el mejor resultado se llevaría la Felix Felicis."Todos asintieron al unisonó, incluida Pansy que recordaba que en esa clase había sido castiga por culpa de Potter y por si no fuera poco el muy canalla había preparado la mejor poción. "Me alegre que se acuerde, porque ahora vamos a prender a preparar la propia Felix Felicis en equipos"

Hubo un gran vitoreo entre todos los alumnos cuando el profesor ordeno que tomaran sus materiales. Potter fue uno de los primeros en ir a formarse, Pansy agradeció tener su propio estuche de pociones y no tener que ir hacerse bolas en el armario de pociones.

Para cuando Potter regreso al lugar con su brazo repleto de ingredientes, Pansy ya tenía los suyos propios desperdigados en la banca.

"Antes de que empiecen a elaborar sus pociones, quiero que me pongan completa atención. Les recuerdo que la Felix Felicis es un brebaje para tener éxito en todo lo que nos propongamos, pero no es un éxito eterno, de lo contrario lograríamos un fracaso absoluto."

Atrás una alumna de Ravenclaw alzo la mano. El profesor le cedió la palabra. "¿Por qué? No se supone que para eso es, para no fracasar en nada"

Slughorm asintió. "De cierta forma, pero… solo quiero que se imaginen un mundo donde el pudor, la vergüenza y el miedo no existieran y todos actuáramos sin mediar las consecuencias."Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. "¡Un fracaso total!. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Bien, entonces manos a la obra porque tenemos solo 6 meses para terminar de preparas adecuadamente la Felix Felicis"

Un fugaz recuerdo atormento la pequeña mente de la Slytherin, ella antes se creía intocable, perfecta e inalcanzable, pero todos esos prejuicios no la condujeron más allá del fracaso y la soledad. Esa era Pansy ahora, excediéndose con la Felix Felicis.

"Muy bien chicos, si ya no hay más preguntas. Este momento son libres de organizarse para empezar la poción. Recuerden que son 6 meses para que este lista y entre más se tarde más tiempo se llevan"

En cuanto el profesor dio la autorización para empezar todos los alumnos, incluidos Potter se forma uno a tras de otro en el armario de los ingredientes. Pansy miro con agradecimiento su nuevo de estuche de pociones que su padre le había regalado durante el verano. Sus padres ya le habían regalado infinidad de cosas tratando de ganarse su perdón, pero ella siempre los miraba con reproche, ella difícilmente podría olvidar su abandono durante tiempos tan difíciles, aunque al menos si podía decir gracias por el estuche.

Para cuando Potter regreso con los brazos repletos de ingredientes, Pansy ya tenía los suyos propios desperdigados por la mesa en un completo e impecable orden.

"¿Qué ves Potter? ¿Demasiado orden para ti?" Pansy inquirió molesta y nerviosa.

Potter negó repetitivamente con la cabeza.

"No, es solo que no hay espacio para mi"

Pansy suspiro y le hizo espacio retirando con el brazo sus cosas. "Ya está. ¿Feliz?"

"Más o menos" Potter dijo sonriendo.

Pansy parpadeo asombrada, tenía mucho de no ver a Potter dirigirle más que miradas de desprecio y asco impregnado. Ella se estremeció llena de nervios y esperanzas. Recordando la discusión de la Weasley y Potter que estuvo espiando hace un par de minutos. Sacudiendo la cabeza involuntariamente se presiono para alejar todas las vanas esperanzas, con tal de salvar un resquicio de su corazón. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra corriente y lo mejor era olvidar a Potter.

Se distrajo cortando los ingredientes, mientras le indicaba a Potter cuantos debía de vaciar en la caldera. Los nudillos de Potter chocaron con la mano de Pansy, cuando ambos intentaban meter al mismo tiempo un nuevo ingrediente. Ella dio un respingo en su asiento, provocando que el caldero se tambaleara, afortunadamente Potter era un buen buscador y utilizo sus excelente reflejos para sostener el caldero. Pansy miro asombrada las fuertes manos de Potter sostener el caldero, quiso pellizcarse el brazo en un intento de despejar su mente de todos los malditos recuerdos que no hacían mas que atormentarla.

"¿Pasa algo?" Potter pregunto suavemente.

Pansy se derritió mirando el movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

"¡Pasa que tu eres un torpe para todo!" Pansy grito irritada por sus propios pensamientos. "¿Por qué no puedes fijarte en lo que haces? ¿O estar ciego no te lo permite?"

Toda la clase se giro a verlos, ellos no parecían darse cuenta, ni si quiera cuando el profesor comenzó a llamarles la atención.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño desconcertado. "¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tu la que casi tira el caldero!"

"Muchachos…" El profesor Slughorn lo llamo

"…Pero fue tu culpa por poner tus manos en donde no debes." Pansy contraataco ignorando al profesor.

"…¡Señorita Parkinson!…"

"…Solo quería echar un ingrediente. ¿Es eso un delito?"

La Slytherin inflo el pecho molesta. Potter tenía esa cualidad de sacarla de sus casillas. "Tu estúpido Gryffindor. Ese no fue el delito, si no que no te fijaras que _yo_ iba primero a echar el ingrediente, ¡Pero no! Harry Potter siempre tiene que ser el primero en todo…"

"Bueno ya estuvo. ¿No? Fue un accidente y no paso a mayores. No tienes que estar gritando todo el tiempo…"

Molesta Pansy pego en la mesa esta vez sacudiendo por completo la mesa, e irremediablemente provocando que el caldero se tambaleara y….

"¡El caldero…!" Pansy grito.

"¡No…no…NO!" Harry gruño intentando tomarlo como anterior mente.

…Finalmente derramándose.

"Oh…" Pansy exclamo mirando los zapatos donde había caído el líquido espeso.

"¿Oh?" Harry pregunto extrañado alzando la vista del desastre. "¡Oh!"

El profesor Slughorn tenía los pies cubiertos de esa extraña sustancia, con esa mirada casi idéntica a la que el ex profesor Snape solía dedicarles todo el tiempo.

"Si ya creo que… Oh." El dijo realmente molesto.

.

Jugueteo con la varita entre sus dedos, tamborileando los pies en el suelo. Nunca se pensó tan nervioso, ni si quiera cuando enfrento Voldemort. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más aterrado de un rechazo, que de la muerte. Siempre había sido un héroe involuntariamente, luchando contra todo pronóstico, pero entonces había fracasado en lo único que debía de proteger. Harry estaba tan ciego y aferrado a su misión que no se dio cuenta de que no solo el estaba arrastrando todas las heridas.

Harry no había olvidado las palabras de Pansy "Todo el mundo es culpable, menos tu" Así es como un ingenuo había creído a Ginny y culpado a Pansy. Porque Parkinson solo era una Slytherin lista y escurridiza. "Su plan fue enamorar a Harry Potter y luego probablemente entregarlo a su Señor".

Quiso estrellar su cabeza en todos los escritorios del salón con tal de borrar esos malditos pensamientos que no hacían más que joder su amor por Pansy. El tenía que decir la verdad, porque él nunca había querido que todo pasara así. Nunca planeo besar a Ginny y luego…

La puerta del salón se abrió estruendosamente. Ahí estaba Pansy con si figura altiva y arrastrando los pies. Pansy odiaba los quehaceres. Y Harry tuvo que burlarse internamente, porque ni en sus más alocados sueños había visto a Pansy tomar una escoba y una cubeta muggle. Ella miro a Harry de repente dándose cuenta de su presencia y casi tropezando con la escoba.

"_Estúpida escoba_" Pansy mascullo por lo bajo. Pero Harry alcanzo a oírla en el eco del vacío salón. "¿Tu que Potter? ¿No piensas hacer nada o qué?" Ella gruño con su mal humor.

Harry también extrañaba eso, aunque antes no solían pelear mucho, ella siempre estaba regañándolo por todo.

El se encogió de hombros. "Ya hice mi parte. ¿Vez?" Señalo la mitad del salón completamente barrida y trapeada. Pansy parpadeo confundida. "Llevas una hora de retraso, no puedes decir que es mi culpa" Pansy dejo caer la cubeta con un fuerte golpe y se acerco a Harry para arrebatarle el recogedor. "¡Hey! Que falta de delicadeza, recuerdo que siempre decías _Los Parkinson tienen más educación que una bandada de Weasley"_ Harry se quejo burlándose.

Pansy refunfuño. "Contigo ni si quiera un Weasley puede ser educado"

Harry se hecho a reír. "Puede que tengas razón…" Pansy ignorándolo tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrar entre las escobas. Harry se rio viéndola, porque ella había tomado la escoba desde el extremo de en medio, aparentemente una posición muy incómoda. "Tal parece que si hay algo que los Parkinson no saben hacer… haber deja que te ayude, se hace así." El se acerco a Pansy y por detrás rodeo su torso y tomo entre sus manos las de ella que aun sostenían la escoba. Delicadamente las alzo hasta que estuviera en el extremo superior y la acomodo de forma que fuera fácil de moverla. "Barrer no tiene gran ciencia, pero sí que es un trabajo cansado, sobre todo si la tomas como tú lo haces, tendrías que agacharte de modo impensable. Y terminarías con la espalda hecha añicos" Pansy intento apartarse, Harry no se lo permitió, el solo quería seguir deleitándose con el aroma a frutas cítricas.

"Creo que ya entendí, puedes quitarte de encima" Pansy murmuro fingiéndose molesta, pero solo Harry sabia cuando ella estaba nerviosa.

Harry no la soltó, y susurro en su oído. "El caldero no se cayó a causa de tu golpe"

Pansy se estremeció por fin soltándose del agarra de Potter. "¿Qué?" Luego ella intento entenderlo y lo apunto con saña. "Fuiste tú, lo hiciste a propósito. Debí de suponérmelo, como no si lo único que quieras es dañarme, y que mejor que planear esta treta para hacerme quien sabe que cosas y…"

Harry la interrumpió.

"… Malfoy"

"…. Luego echarme la culpa…. ¿Qué?"

"Malfoy ayudo a que el caldero se volcara."

"¿Por qué Draco haría una cosa así?" Inquirió Pansy ya demasiado enojada para asimilar una razón falible.

"Muy bien, te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a interrumpirme y vas a escuchar hasta el final, cuando termine entonces podras golpearme con miles de _crucios_ si gustas."

Pansy se cruzo de brazos. "¿Por qué tengo que escucharte?"

Harry suspiro desesperado. "Porque yo ya lo hice de acuerdo, hace un año te escuche"

Ella se removió incomodo y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, moviendo de aquí a allá su cabello de negro zafiro.

"Bien, habla. Tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo, de lo contrario no abra más tiempo de mi parte" Ella no advirtió.

Harry acepto por el momento con forme.

"Debería comenzar con una disculpa, yo lo siento muy _cliché_" Harry rodo los ojos. " Ni si quiera se entonces por dónde empezar"

Pansy también puso los ojos en blanco. "Desde el principio sería una buena opción" aconsejo.

"Si tienes razón, el principio." Harry concordó. "El principio… supongo que fue cuando Ginny… no, maldición!. El principio es una jodida disculpa por ser un desgraciado narcisista. No debí de juzgarte de la forma en que lo hice, tu tenias razón me regodeo de ser un héroe, pensando que todo el mundo es culpable, menos yo. El beso, la confusión… te fuiste… luego la guerra… la ayuda…. Entonces… tu gritaste y..." Harry comenzó a balbucear nervioso.

¡Dios, el de verdad tenía tanto miedo del rechazo de Pansy, que no sabía ni de qué forma disculparse! Quizás si el se ponía de rodillas… Pansy lo detuvo en el camino, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Relájate Potter, no muerdo" Ella le sonrió.

Harry parpado para salir del mutismo. "Aja…" Pansy enarco las cejas. "Quiero decir… decía, Lo siento mucho Pansy. Una semana atrás Malfoy se acerco a mí y me dijo todo lo que tú le contaste, de alguna formaba solo necesitaba ese empujoncito para acercarme a ti, porque yo necesitaba de pruebas para darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. Y luego ayer Ginny también hablo conmigo, me dijo que tu habías sido la que nos dio las pistas, y como había planeado que vieras ese beso."

"Le correspondiste" Pansy recordó con tristeza.

"No lo hice, al menos no consiente. Ella me dio amortentia una semana estuve detrás de Ginny como lapa, y cuando finalmente paso el efecto me dijo que tu no habías creído lo de la poción y luego te fuste. Finalmente cuando regrese a Hogwarts en busca del Horrocrux Ginny comenzó a darme pistas de donde podía estar la diadema, jamás me dijo que eras tú la que nos ayudaba. Entonces como imbécil comencé a sospechar de ti cuando te veía hablando todo el tiempo con Malfoy. ¡Cómo iba yo a saber que estabas ayudando! ¡Gritaste delante de todos que me entregaran a Voldemort! Pansy, eso me dolió mucho" Harry explico repleto de desesperación.

"Alto Potter. Me estás diciendo que Weasley prácticamente te drogo!" Ella chillo encolerizada. "La Weasley te drogo, y luego ve a saber si te violo. Oh, Merlín. Eres tan inocente, pobre de toda la gente que dependía de ti en la guerra, si supieran que su afamado héroe se dejo engañar por una fanática enamorada" Pansy se burlo molesta. "Potter, fingí, ese día en el comedor, yo estaba plenamente segura que nadie te entregaría, pero necesitaba hacerles creer a todos que estaba de parte de Voldemort, si no quería también poner en peligro a los Malfoy"

"No me culpes, los Weasley son como mi familia, no tenía idea de que uno de ellos me iba a… bueno enamorar sin mi consentimiento" Harry se excuso. "Y no soy un adivino para saber cuáles son sus maquiavélicos planes"

"¿Así? Vaya pues con familia como esa, para que carajos necesitas Voldemort. Y lo siento, siento mucho todavía que no pudieras ver mas allá de tu nariz."

"¡Cállate Pansy! Prometiste que me escucharías hasta el final por…"

"¿No era el final?" Pansy pregunto cortándolo.

"No, no era el final. Sé que no va ser sencillo que me perdones, ni yo mismo me perdonaría. Pero quiero que lo pienses, solo un segundo. Los dos cometimos errores."

Pansy lo miro mal. "Por supuesto que cometí un jodido error, haber enamorado de un estúpido ego centrista como tú"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bien, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero acabas de admitir que sigues enamorada de mi. Así como yo lo estoy de ti, no se puede negar."

"¡Ah!" Pansy gruño. "Todavía pienso que la que está bajo los efectos de amortentia soy yo, de otra manera no me explico porque estoy aquí diciendo todas estas tonterías"

Harry se acerco a ella y la rodeo por los hombros.

"Los dos somos unos tontos enamorados. Por mucho que te hagas la dura, puedo verlo en tus ojos Pansy. Me has dejado conocerte a fondo sin que te lo propusieras, y eso me ayuda a sentir que a un no te e perdido, todavía guardo la esperanza de que me dejes estar a tu lado"

Pansy se sacudió alejándose de Harry. "No, Harry. Igual tu no confías en mí, no tendría caso que tu y yo, bueno estemos juntos."

Harry negó rápidamente y quiso agarrarla de la manga de su suéter, pero Pansy se alejo directo a la puerta, tomando la escoba y la cubeta nuevamente.

"Pansy…" Harry insistió y Pansy desistió. "Te recuerdo que soy un Gryffindor y no me rindo tan fácilmente"

"¡Lamentablemente, valiente y peludo león!" Pansy bromeo dedicándole una última sonrisa y dándose media vuelta.

Una semana después Pansy ya estaba arrepentida, tal vez si debía darle una oportunidad a Potter, quien sabe y todo valdría la pena. ¿Cuándo le brindarían otra oportunidad así? No, Pansy se aferro a su orgullo, si una vez Harry a la primera creyó en su familia, y no culpaba, entonces en qué lugar la dejaba a ella. Potter jamás confiaría en alguien como Pansy.

Ella suspiro triste y miro a su alrededor, en su gran manzano. Al menos Potter ya no se sentaba en el sauce de enfrente y Pansy podía disfrutar del aire fresco sin ser contaminado con esa demoniaca _comadreja. _

Pansy miro a lo lejos a Draco volar en su escoba. Ella quiso alzar la mano y saludarlo pero deteniéndose en el aire se recordó que Malfoy no le correspondería y prefería quedarse con la duda, antes de resolverla y darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a tener a su mejor amigo. Aunque… Pansy volvió alzar la mano y la sacudió en dirección de Draco. No podía ser una cobarde siempre, necesitaba saber que tan cierto había sido lo que dijo Potter de Draco. Para sorpresa de Pansy, el Slytherin si que correspondió el saludo y descendió en su escoba justo frente a ella.

"No perdonaste a Potter, eh" El dijo como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser amigos.

"Creo que no" Pansy respondió sorprendida. "¿Pero tú…?"

El asintió. Y dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. "Estaba harto de verte a ti deambular como sonámbula todo el día. Que nos hayamos peleado no quiere decir que dejara de preocuparme por ti."

"Pensé que me odiabas"

Draco se rio. "Eres una enana muy fastidiosa" Pansy lo miro feo. "¿Qué? No me veas así, y de todas formas necesitas darme una razón más poderosa como para odiarte"

Pansy le hecho los brazos alrededor de su torso en un efusivo abrazo. "Te eche mucho de menos" Ella confeso con las mejillas coloradas. Difícilmente podía dejar salir sus sentimientos libremente, pero con Draco todo siempre era diferente.

Draco palmeo cariñosamente su cabeza.

"Lo se, no hay quien se resista a mi" Bromeo, y Pansy le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo. "Au… ¡Oye!"

Pansy se rio. "Idiota" Y entonces pudo sentir las lagrimas avecinarse.

"No llores Pan… todo está bien, no estoy enojado mira." El mostro una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Vez, estoy sonriendo como idiota. ¿Puedes dejar de llorar para que yo deje de hacer el ridículo?"

Ella parpadeo alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Lo siento, es solo que tenia tanto miedo de quedarme sola. Mi familia apenas me manda una carta al mes, luego tu y finalmente Potter." Se sorbió la nariz. "Pero ahora podremos estar otra vez juntos. Tu y yo _Drakie." _Se burlo.

Draco hizo una mueca al oír el apodo juguetón. "Si me sigues diciendo _Drakie_, definitivamente te odiare." El dijo. "Entonces no sirvió de nada que me pusiera en peligro al hablar con Potter delante de todos sus secuaces."

Pansy miro al piso llena de tristeza. "Ahora que me lo recuerdas deberías de maldecirte por tomarse esas libertades, sabes que son mis problemas." Ella lo regaño. "Y en vez de eso, supongo que te lo agradezco. Pero Harry y yo nos hicimos mucho daño, no tiene caso"

Draco suspiro mirando hacia el hall, donde ya todos los alumnos se preparaban para ir a cenar. El se separo de ella y le dio un fuerte apretón en los hombros.

"Potter no me cae bien, todavía pienso que es un pobre imbécil y poca cosa para ti. " Confeso. "Pero si el te hace feliz…"

"Si Draco el me hace jodidamente Feliz, odio eso." Acepto. "En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos cierren la puerta."

Pansy se detuvo por la enorme mano de Draco sosteniendo su muñeca.

"Yo te perdone, Pansy. Haz tú lo mismo. No permitas que una guerra te aleje de la felicidad"

Harry ya estaba en gran comedor, con la cabeza agachada y completamente nervioso. Sabía que estaba a punto de cometer suicidio. Pero si morir le valía el perdón de Pansy, entonces moriría una y otra vez de las formas más dolorosas.

El vio a Pansy pasar por las grandes puertas, detrás de ella venia Draco. Sonriendo pensando que por lo menos Malfoy si sabia perdonar.

Malfoy y Pansy fueron a sentarse casi en la esquina de la mesa de Slytherin. Los dos se sumieron en una entretenida conversación y a ratos mirando de reojo a Harry. Cada vez que ellos hacían eso, Harry giraba al rostro, casi chiflando como si a el no le incumbiera.

Harry tomo aire, y sin darse el cuenta el ya estaba sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, listo para montar el mejor ridículo del año escolar.

"¡Pansy!" Harry grito. La figura de Pansy se irguió a la mención de su nombre. Lentamente alzo la cabeza y observo a Harry como si estuviera loco. Harry se removió incomodo casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, afortunadamente Ron y Neville estaban cerca para sostenerlo de las piernas. Harry mascullo un gracias a avergonzado. " Sé que esto te va sonar conocido, pero si la memoria no me falla una vez tu me dijiste: _Escúchame bien, porque no lo pienso repetir de nuevo en voz alta._ Te amo Pansy y quiero rogar que me perdones por ser un completo idiota, engreído y narcisista. Tienes razón yo soy el único culpable por vanagloriarme como un héroe. Debí de empezar salvándome a mí mismo, antes de creer que tenía que salvar a todos los demás. Ahora necesito que tú me salves. Si quieres podemos empezar desde cero. No sé, discutir todo el tiempo, ser amigos, ir a citas, esas cosas que hacen los novios… y, Oh Dios. Estoy divagando." El balbuceo y se bajo de la mesa trastabillando en el camino.

Suspiro derrotado. Ya no sabía que mas hacer., agacho la cabeza esperando el rechazo, que en realidad nunca llego, en vez de eso pudo sentir una pequeña mano rodear su brazo, tratando de jalarlo.

Por impulso Harry se puso de pie. Frente a una Pansy con las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos vidriosos.

"Estas consciente de que acabas de ganarte a todo un ejército de enemigos" Pansy señalo la mesa de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

"No pueden ser peor que Voldemort" Harry dijo. El alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Pansy. "Yo pienso que toda esta valentía merece algo a cambio"

Pansy se acerco a él poniéndose de puntillas para que sus labios quedaran al mismo nivel. "Pienso que a eso no se le puede llamar de otro forma que no sea idiotez en extremo"

Finalmente Harry corto el poco espacio quedaba y junto sus labios con los de la Slytherin, en un largo y caluroso beso. Pansy suspiro por dentro reprimiendo las ganas de morder los labios de Potter, porque ella tenía tantas ganas de morderlo. Muy lejos de su mente los dos pudieron oír exclamaciones de asombro, que por supuesto ellos serian la nueva noticia del quisquilloso. A Pansy no pudo importarle menos.

Harry se separo de Pansy en busca de aire.

"¿Estoy perdonado?"

Pansy le sonrió. "Bueno, si la memoria no me falla, alguna vez tu también me perdonaste a mí."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Este es el primer resultado de toda una saga de oneshot con la única intención de reunir parejas que JK nunca tuvo la intención de juntar.<em>


End file.
